


Isolation

by Fave101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Eventual PruCan, M/M, Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101
Summary: Stolen at a young age, Canada has been through it all, human trafficking, drugs and prostitution.  When he finally gets away he has no idea how to find his family again.  Homeless and with an approaching cold winter a kind man takes him in and shows him how to make it in the world, but it's not exactly legal either.





	1. Chapter One

Isolation

 

**AN:  First and only warning I will be putting on this fic.  This will be a lot darker then all my others.  It will contain mentions of sexual and physical abuse, drugs, human trafficking, blood and death.  I will not be going into great detail on all of these, but they will be present in this story.  If you are sensitive to any of those things, don't read or proceed with caution.**

 

**Started writing on March 9th, 2018**

**Started editing on June 8th, 2018**

 

Chapter One 

 

Bryce sighed pulling up his hood and ducking into an alley.  It was dark and snowing heavily, but it wouldn't be snowing for much longer.  The temperature was supposed to drop below negative twenty-five.  It was already getting very cold.

 

The red head paused and turned around hearing a can being knocked over.  He immediately reached for his gun, he didn't expect to see a teenager huddled by a dumpster staring at him eyes wide with fear.  Bryce relaxed seeing the kid.  In his line of work someone could have been following him and the teenager was more of a welcome site.

 

Bryce was about to keep walking, but looked back over to the kid again.  He had long blond hair and dull violet eyes.  The kid only had a light ripped t-shirt and shorts to shield him from the cold.  He didn't look any older then sixteen, but the red head could see scars littering his arms and legs.  Some of them looked freshly healed and other cuts were still healing.  He was so thin too, like a skeleton.  Bryce couldn't ignore him knowing he had the means to help the kid.  The kid clearly didn't have a home.

 

The mercenary slowly walked over and as he got closer, he could see how bad the teen looked.  He crouched down in front of the kid, but stayed back quite a bit giving the blond space.  He knew the kid was scared of him, his violet eyes darted around looking for an escape.

 

"Hello."  He greeted with a small smile.   The green eyed man sat back on his heels and tried to look the least threatening as possible.  "My names Bryce Williams.  What's yours?"  The blond shifted uncomfortably and ducked his head.  "I'm not going to hurt you, lad."

 

"M-Matthew."  The kid stuttered quietly looking up at him.

 

"It's nice to meet you Matthew."  Bryce said watching the blond closely.  "Why are you out here?  Where are your parents?"

 

Matthew just shook his head.  "I d-don't know."

 

"It's going to be freezing tonight.  You shouldn't be out here kid."  Bryce warned.  "I have a spare room, you can stay with me if you'd like?"  Matthew looked hesitant.  "You don't have to give me anything in return, I just don't want to see you freeze."

 

"Anything?"  The blond asked not believing it.  Bryce nodded and stood up.  He offered his hand to Matthew and the teen eyed it for a second before taking it. He pulled the teen to his feet.  He stumbled and almost fell, but Bryce caught him.  "S-sorry."  He apologized.

 

"It's alright."  Bryce smiled setting him back on his feet.  He unzipped his coat and handed it to Matthew.  "Here."

 

The blond took the coat and carefully wrapped it around his shoulders.  Bryce was a pretty tall man and his coat reached almost to Matthew's knees.  The mercenary started to walk and motioned for the other to follow him.  Matthew caught up and walked beside him with his head down.  The walk wasn't long and soon they were stepping into Bryce's home.  

 

The red head showed Matthew to where the room was.  "It's not much."  Bryce shrugged.  "There's a bathroom right down the hall, you can shower if you like.  I might have some old clothes that could fit you."

 

"T-thank you."  Matthew stuttered quietly.  Bryce just nodded and went to find some old clothes.  

 

The red head didn't mind leaving the kid by himself, it didn't seem like he was strong enough to even hurt a fly.  He didn't really know what to think of Matthew.  He was so thin and the scars that littered his body didn't look self inflicted.  

 

Bryce dug through his closet and found an old college hoodie and a pair of sweat pants he didn't know he had.  The mercenary walked back to the spare room and found Matthew zoned out sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed.  

 

"Here kid.  They'll be a bit big, but they'll do."  Bryce said clearing his throat and gaining the blonds attention.  He handed them to Matthew and the teen gently took them.  "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

 

Bryce settled in for the night, making himself some coffee and reading that mornings paper.  He heard the shower turn on, then a few minutes later it turned off.  He didn't hear anything from Matthew for the rest of the night.

 

The next morning, Bryce was up earlier then he normally was.  He groaned scratching his head and looking into the fridge.  He really needed to learn to keep more food in the house.  He did have milk and cereal though.  He yawned and sat down at the table.  The ginger started to eat and Matthew shuffled out of the spare room. 

 

The blond hovered awkwardly by the table until Bryce motioned for him to sit.  "Morning."  The mercenary greeted.  Matthew gave a small shy smile.  Bryce shoved the cereal over to him.  "There's bowls up in that cupboard."

 

"Okay, thank you."  Matthew said quietly standing up to grab one.  He sat back down and poured some cereal.  For how skinny and starved the kid was he barely took any food.  He ate quietly with his head down.  "W-why are you being so kind?"  He asked.

 

Bryce shrugged.  "You seem like a good kid.  I wasn't going to just leave you out there to freeze."  He explained.  He had thought about it quite a bit last night.  The mercenary had done so many bad things in his life he wanted to do something good.  "You're welcome to stay as long as you like.  You can come and go as you please, but clean up any messes you make and don't bring people back here."  Bryce said.  Matthew blinked in confusion.  "You should probably get a job too."

 

The blond nodded.  "I'll do w-what I can." He said still not understanding why the man was being so kind.

 

Over the next few days he learned a lot about the kid he took off the street.  He would let small bits of his past slip here and there.  The teen also talked like he was much older than he appeared.  When Bryce asked him about it he shrugged and said he was old fashioned.  The red head didn't push it, he didn't want to scare the kid.

 

Another month passed and Matthew had become a part of his life.  It was nice to have someone to talk to and to come home to warm meals.  The blond seemed to trust him quite a bit and with that trust came a new secret.  Matthew had told him the ginger was right when he thought he was older than he was.  Bryce had expected him to say he was like twenty something, not that he was over three hundred years old.  It took a lot of explaining before Bryce believed him, but the blond didn't have a reason to lie.  

 

The 'teen' had seemed to age five years in a matter of weeks.  He had grown almost a foot and was now slightly taller than the ginger.  He had gained weight and his eyes were brighter.  He looked much healthier, but Bryce knew he was still struggling mentally.  The blond had waited a little bit longer before telling what had happened to him and it was easy to understand why he was having trouble fitting in.  The green eyed man had noticed that he didn't really sleep and would sit outside in the middle of the night, but didn't say anything.  

 

Matthew hadn't been able to get a job yet either.  He didn't have any real qualifications or education, so it would be next to impossible to get even an entry level job.  Bryce knew that and decided to reveal one of his own secrets.  He had finally told the blond that he was a mercenary and his job wasn't exactly legal.  He told Matthew that he'd be willing to take him under his wing as an apprentice.  The blond had taken some time to think about it, but agreed soon after. 

 

The red head was surprised how quickly Matthew picked up the skills.  He was amazing at hand to hand, his aim with a gun was good and he was almost invisible in crowds.  He had to admit the kid was good, but he still had a lot to learn.

 

**AN:  Chapters will probably be longer then my average ones.  Matthew is a nation in this, but doesn't really know.  More on that and what happened to him in later chapters.  Might change the cover later, have to see.  I will be posting this every other week!  Happy Canada Day and Independence Day!**

 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Five years later and Matthew was still living with Bryce. He really looked up to the man; despite being hundreds of years older he still saw the red head as a father figure. He was the only person that he truly trusted and knew his past.

The Canadian's mental state had improved quite a bit over the last few years. He had lost his stutter and became more confident. He would go out by himself and take his own independent mercenary jobs. Matthew was always cold to adults, but had a softer spot for children.

Currently, Bryce was sitting at the kitchen table cleaning one of their guns while Matthew cooked dinner. The pair had a job later in the night. The blond finished cooking and plated the food before setting it in front of Bryce.

"Thank you." The green eyed man said with a smile setting the pistol to the side and started to eat. Matthew just nodded as a response and sat down to eat as well. "TJ says that these guys are pretty creepy, but there's not too much to them."

"I still don't really understand the whole social media stalking thing." Matthew sighed. He wasn't that good with modern technology. "Or social media in general."

"You're not down with the snaps, twitters and instas?" Bryce teased and the blond rolled his eyes.

"Says the computer wiz." Matthew said and it was the ginger's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't think that's the proper slang."

"It's definitely not." Bryce shrugged finishing his food. He got up and took his plate and Matthew's to the sink. He washed up as the blond finished cleaning the gun. "Ready to go?"

Matthew nodded standing up and handing the pistol over to Bryce. The Canadian wasn't one for guns, he was good at using them, but still preferred knives. He took great comfort in knowing that he could protect himself with just his hands or a small blade.

Bryce took the gun and hid it in his coat. The blond patted his pocket making sure he had his knife, he almost always had it on him. The pair went to the door and put their shoes on before leaving. They needed to go to TJ's bar to pick up any last minute information. Luckily there weren't any changes and the pair of mercenaries were off.

They were after a trio of stalkers. The father of a fourteen year old girl had noticed the stalking about two months ago. He had told the police about the problem, but they hadn't done anything. It had escalated past just online following to the point were the men were after her in public.

The group was pretty easy to spot, they really stood out in a crowd. They were pretty flashy, wearing full three piece dark coloured suits and briefcases. They followed the same route every day and the pair planned to corner them. Bryce had split away from the Canadian to take a shortcut and get in front of them.

Matthew walked slowly behind the group with his head down. He could hear their conversation and had to bite his lip to keep in a growl. The things they were saying made his stomach turn. He followed them for about another block before they turned down into an alley way.

Bryce was already there waiting, leaning against the brick wall. He pushed off and strolled into the centre of the alley way as soon as the men came into view. The men immediately stopped and turned on their heels seeing the ginger. They spotted Matthew and skidded to a stop.

"You need to leave that girl alone." Matthew warned threateningly. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. The men looked at each other before looking back at him. The blond straightened up, squared his shoulders and took a step towards the men. They shrank back, intimidated by the tall Canadian. "Do you understand?"

"What are you going to do about it?" The man closest to the back of the group demanded. The others glared at him.

"I think you know what I'd do about it." Matthew said uncrossing his arms and rolling up his sleeves. The men noticed the scars on his arms and his bruised knuckles. "Or do you need an example?"

The men slowly stepped back until one bumped into Bryce. He yelped and hopped forward quickly apologizing to the red head.

"Ah, n-no that's okay. We understand." He stammered. He looked over to the other two who were nodding. "We'll leave her alone."

"And any others you're currently following." Bryce said pushing through the group. He stood next to Matthew and stared the men down. "Don't let us catch you doing something like this again." He paused for a second moving his coat slightly to show his pistol. "We won't be so... kind."

The trio slowly backed away from the mercenaries before running out of the alley way. Bryce laughed seeing this closing his coat again.

"Always nice to solve something without violence." The red head said rubbing his hands together with a smile. He patted Matthew on the back as they started to walk back to TJ's bar. "You're scary when you want to be."

"Thanks." The Canadian smiled as they walked. It was pretty windy out and smelled like rain was coming. The wind kept blowing his hair into his face and he pulled up his hood with and annoyed huff. "I need to cut my hair soon." He grumbled.

"Just pay someone to do it." Bryce suggested.

"I would, but I don't want to get stuck with a bad hair cut for like a year." Matthew said with a shrug as he pushed the bar door open. He paused and held it for Bryce. The bar was fairly busy for a Tuesday, there were a few couples sitting in the booths and others littered about. There was one group close to the back that caught his eye. They weren't to hard to notice since they were being pretty loud. The one guy was an albino Matthew had seen around once or twice. He drew a lot of attention since he was almost always talking loudly.

The pair walked up and sat down at the bar. TJ just finished serving another customer and turned to them. "Hey guys, how was work?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good, had a nice talk and settled the deal." Bryce smiled and TJ nodded slipping the ginger an envelope. "We might need to discuss new terms in the future though."

"Oh fun." TJ smiled. "More business the better, eh?"

"Especially with those guys. They're easy to please." Matthew shrugged. TJ was their middle man. He would get and screen jobs for them for a small fee. He was good at getting the word out to the right people. The pair stayed and talked for a little while before walking back home.

Bryce opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. He offered one to Matthew and the blond took it. He opened it with his teeth while the ginger shook his head and opened his on the counter.

"You're going to break a tooth one day." Bryce warned.

"It'll grow back." Matthew shrugged. The green eyed man just shook his head with a small smile.

"Have you found anything on your family?" The red head asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I haven't been looking lately." Matthew sighed taking a sip of his drink. He leaned against the counter. "I don't know if he was like me; if he's still around. I don't remember his name and I barely remember his face." He ran a hand through his hair. He didn't think about his Papa often, he barely had any memories left of him. "I don't feel the need to find him anymore. I've got you."

"I'm not going to be around forever kid." Bryce sighed also taking a sip of his drink.

**AN: Did a small character drawing thing of Bryce. I've posted it on my tumblr (TallPoppy-Canada) if yaw anna see it.**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"TJ called." Bryce said walking into the living room where Matthew was watching TV. "You going out anywhere today?"

"Yeah, I was going to the bookstore later today. I can pick up the files then if you want?" The Canadian suggested. Bryce nodded and sat down to watch TV too. Matthew only stayed for another hour before getting dressed and heading out.

The blond walked the short distance to his favourite bookstore. He could drive there, but he liked the walk and he didn't have his licence. Matthew didn't have any form of real ID, it would be a complete pain to go through the process to get one. It's also the reason he only drank at home, TJ could get in trouble for not checking his ID. Besides, being a mercenary having the least amount of things to be able to identify him with the better.

Matthew stepped into the bookstore and sighed. He pulled his hood down, it was lightly raining outside. He had always loved the atmosphere here, nice and calming. The owner was a nice lady who left her customers alone to browse. The Canadian didn't really know what he was looking for and just picked through a few racks before finding something that interested him. He payed and left to go get a coffee before going to the bar. As he was walking with his head down and hood up as usual, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry dude. Didn't see you there." The blond haired man apologized. Matthew noticed he had an odd cowlick.

"It's okay." Matthew said quietly and continued on his way. He walked into the bar and went over and sat on one of the stools.

"You brought a coffee to a bar?" TJ asked coming out of the kitchen. "Is it at least spiked?"

"Not today." Matthew smiled taking a sip as TJ shook his head with a small chuckle. "It's too early to be drinking."

"Tell that to them." TJ grumbled cocking his head in the direction of the other people in his bar. "Not really complaining because I get the moonies." The blond just rolled his eyes as TJ reached under the bar and handed him a small file. "This one's a bit weird I have to admit, but it pays well."

"We'll look over it and get back to you." The mercenary said slipping the file into his book bag. TJ just nodded as Matthew got up. He quickly thanked the bartender before he started to walk to the door.

"Hey Birdie, jou're cute! Vhat's jour name?" Matthew completely ignored the call assuming it wasn't directed towards him and left the bar to walk home.

-❄️"Positive mental attitude!"❄️-

**AN: Just a small pov change for a sec**

"Ha, rejected amigo." Spain called with a laughed seeing the door close. The albino could see France shaking his head with a smirk. Prussia sighed turning to the bar tender who had a small smile on his face.

"Do jou know if he's single?" He asked the bar tender.

"As far as I know." TJ shrugged. He didn't want to give to much away.

"Is he straight or?" The albino trailed off. "Jou seem to know him vell."

"I've never known Matt to date anyone." TJ sighed. "Or really look at anyone that way."

"I bet he vould for the awesome me!" Gilbert smiled turning back to his friends.

"Anyone would." Toni said rolling his eyes. Francis just snorted waving for him to sit back down and drink more.

-❄️But some nopes are cute nopes, known a spooders!"❄️-

**AN: Back to Matthews pov. Flashback to colony days**

Kanata laughed tugging on his Papa's sleeve and pointing at one of the funny fruits a vendor was selling. Papa had taken him along to the market today. The older blond was carrying his best friend, Kuma, while Kanata skipped happily beside the pair. The colony only appeared about five in human years.

"Come this way Matthieu." Papa said taking the colony's hand. He pulled him along to a different vendor and let go of his hand. Kanata waited patiently making funny faces up at Kuma and rocking on his heels. The young blond got bored quickly and started to look around the market, but stuck by his Papa's side.

Kanata watched the people bustle by and do their shopping. He caught something sparkly out of the corner of his eye. The colony wanted to know what it was and started to walk towards it leaving Papa's side. He followed the glimmer for a while until he realized he was far away from his Papa. The young blond looked around panicked, he didn't know where he was.

Suddenly he was being picked up. Kanata struggled and kicked seeing it was a dark haired man he didn't know. "No! Put me down!" He yelled. A few people looked over to the commotion, but didn't bother doing anything.

"Let's get you home son." The man said holding him tightly. He looked and sounded like a father disciplining his son. Kanata kept wiggling as the man started to move away from the crowded market. The man made the mistake of putting one hand to close to the colony's mouth and Kanata bit down hard.

The dark hair man cried out in pain yanking his hand away. He gave the blond a swift whack on the back of the head and Kanata whined. "Stop it Brat, you keep it up and I will hurt you further." He growled. Kanata was too scared to struggle and settled in the man's arms.

The colony stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. The man took him into a house and locked him into the basement. Kanata hit weakly on the door trying to break it, but with no luck. He sat at the top of the stairs and listened.

"That one was quite cute. He'll fetch top dollar." It was another man's voice, different from the first. "The other two won't earn much, savages."

"They'll still fetch something." The dark haired man said. Kanata didn't understand what they were talking about. "We'll keep them separate, we do not want the blond boy to be 'dirtied.'"

The colony decided not to listen anymore and carefully stepped down the stairs. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but the basement was pitch black and very damp. He looked around for a window, but there weren't any. Kanata felt tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't have a way out, he was stuck here.

The men left him in the basement for some time only occasionally throwing him down food or a canteen of water. It was even longer until the dark haired man came down to grab him. The colony had tried to run, but was easily caught. He hauled him up the stairs kicking and screaming. The man quickly silenced him with a gag.

Kanata didn't remember much of that day, it was a blur. He remembered being carried to a warehouse and being put into a pin with a few other children. People looking them over then someone yelling numbers. Soon he was being carted around by a new man.

This man was tall and grey haired. He had a very odd air about him which made the small blond nervous. He kept his head down and kept quiet. The old man lead him around the house and told him what he was required to do day to day, little chores and a bit of cooking. Kanata asked when he'd be going back to Papa, still not understanding the situation until the man said never.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"TJ said it was weird." Matthew said looking over the papers with Bryce.

"I've never heard of a 'high end dollar store.' What does that even mean? It sounds like and oxymoron." The ginger asked confused immediately googling it on his phone. "It's the same thing as a normal one, but looks fancier and is in a richer neighbourhood."

"And this one happens to sell coke on the side." The blond ran a hand through his hair. He was looking through the lay out of the building and the shift schedules. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's always good to get drugs off the street." Bryce sighed and Matthew nodded. "And the neighbourhood association has made a good case. They don't want that in their neighbourhood."

"I don't blame them." The blond said. "It seems like the employees don't know what happens in the back, just the owner."

"It would be too much of a liability to have the teenage employees know." Bryce said shaking his head. "I think the best time would be close to closing time on Monday or Tuesday. That's when the least sales go down."

"Sounds good." Matthew nodded. They continued to talk and planned for the Canadian to go into the store and pose as a customer picking up some late night candy. Bryce would disable the power as well as the security systems. The blond was to knock out the cashier, there was only one working that night, and break into the back room and take the cocaine before leaving out the back door.

The mercenaries didn't think that the owner would report the theft since they were stealing illegal stuff. Most of the jobs they took were like this, went unreported because the targets were doing something illegal themselves.

"Okay, I'm off." Bryce said with a sigh. He had taken his own job for the night. Matthew waved from the couch where he was reading his new book. "I'll grab supper on the way there. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay." The Canadian nodded absentmindedly nose still in the book. Bryce just laughed as he closed the door. He continued to read for another hour before getting up to make something for supper. He dug through the kitchen cabinets and found all the stuff to make pancakes. He happily cooked and ate them drenched in real maple syrup. He wouldn't have them any other way.

Once he was done, Matthew cleaned up his plate and did the dishes. He did a few small chores around the house before grabbing his book again. This time he went outside and sat in the grass in the backyard. He would go out any chance he got. He couldn't sit out earlier in the day since it was raining. The blond sat outside as long as he could until it was too dark to read.

Matthew sighed getting back on to his feet and going back into the house. He sat his book on the counter not wanting to finish it all in a day. He was about to go to bed when he heard the door open.

"Hey Mattie! I'm back!" Bryce called. He sounded slightly out of breath. "Can you get the first aid kit?"

The Canadian ran to the bathroom in a panic. He quickly found the first aid kit and rushed back to the kitchen. The red head was already there. He was sitting in one of the chairs with his arm on the table. Matthew could see a large cut on his forearm.

"Don't worry, it's not that deep. It is not life threatening." Bryce said seeing the worried look on Matthew's face. He could tell that the Canadian was flustered. "I know you know basic first aid, but it would probably be a good idea to know how to do stitches too."

"And you couldn't show me on clothes or something first?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow. He sat in the chair next to Bryce.

"Hands on learning is always better." The green eyed man shrugged. He used his good arm to open the first aid kit and started to walk Matthew through the steps of stitches. The blond listened closely and was very gentle with everything he did. He was terrified of hurting Bryce. The red head would wince every once in awhile and Matthew would freeze. "You're doing good." He encouraged with a smile. "Almost done, just wrap it with bandages now."

"Do not ever do that again." Matthew warned as he finished wrapping the bandages. He was still a little bit shaken. He didn't care about the blood, but seeing Bryce hurt terrified him. He never wanted to lose the man.

-❄️"Always stray."❄️-

**1780's**

Matthew groaned and rolled over covering his head with the blankets to shield his eyes from the light. His owner had gotten up about an hour ago. He was still sore from the night before, his owner had been unusually rough. He had learned to not fight back early, it only ever led to more pain.

The blond had gone through almost five owners, out living all of them. He didn't know why he was aging so slow. His last owner called it a blessing, but he thought of it as a curse. It had been decades, but he looked no older than twelve. He held onto the memories he had of his Papa, but they were starting to fade after so many years.

Matthew bolted up with a gasp, a wave of fear coming over him from hearing footsteps coming towards the bedroom. He quickly grabbed a shirt that was almost a dress on him and hurried to put it on and get his onto feet. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he tripped, falling to the ground in a heap. He was so weak and starved, it was a struggle for him to get back to his feet. He didn't make it in time.

"What are you doing on the ground?" His owner yelled opening the door. He took a step towards the scared blond. Matthew skidded backwards until his back was pressed against the wall eyes wide with fear. "Didn't I tell you to be up almost an hour ago to do chores?"

"S-sorry." He stuttered with his head down. "I was j-just getting u-up."

"'Just getting up?'" The man demanded angrily. He picked Matthew up by the collar before dropping him back on the hard floor. The blond looked up at him with pleading eyes, but this only made him angrier. "I hate to do this, but you need to learn your lesson."

"Please, I'll do them r-right away." Matthew said trying to get up. His owner growled and pushed him back down. He kicked him in the ribs hard and the blond stifled a cry.

"That's not good enough Matthew." The man said dangerously. The blond curled up into a ball knowing more kicks were coming. His owner kicked him in the back and the Canadian knew that a few ribs were cracked. He held in every noise not wanting to let the man hear his pain. His owner picked him up by the hair and dragged him into the kitchen.

The man grabbed a knife from the counter and Matthew froze. This was something he hadn't done before. The Canadian ignored the shots of burning pain coming from his ribs and tried to pull away, but he was too weak. His owner dragged him along to the fireplace were he heated up the knife until it was red hot. Matthew was still struggling to get away when the hot knife was put in front of his face.

"Do that again and I will not hesitate. This is your only warning, do you understand me?" The man growled shaking the knife. The blond quickly nodded and his owner let go of his hair. Matthew got to his feet and immediately started his chores fighting through the pain knowing it could always be worse.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Let's get going." Bryce said as he finished loading the pistol and handed it over to Matthew. The blond took it and hid it under his jacket. He also had a flashlight and knife hidden as well.

It was almost eight thirty and the store closed at nine. The red head also handed him a tiny discreet ear piece and he put it in. They tested to make sure it was working before leaving the house. The drive was less then fifteen minutes and they sat to scope out the store. There was no one inside and the young cashier looked bored sweeping the floor. "Well, break a leg."

Matthew rolled his eyes with a smile and hopped out of the truck. Bryce opened his laptop with a laugh and started to work on getting into the power systems. The blond walked up to the store with his hands in his pockets, it was fairly cold out for March. He pushed the door open and the cashier looked up.

"Hey man, what you looking for?" He asked.

"Candy." The Canadian replied.

The teen smile and pointed over his shoulder. "Isle twelve." He said going back to sweeping. Matthew went to the isle and started to browse the candy.

 _"Don't bother knocking the kid out, just go for the back when I cut the power."_ Bryce said through the ear piece. Matthew jumped slightly at the sudden sound. _"He's no threat."_

"Okay." The blond mumbled quietly not wanting to draw attention.

 _"Just give me another minute."_ The red head mumbled. Matthew picked up two random packages of candy and pretended to be picking which one he wanted. _"Okay, three, two and one."_

As soon as Bryce finished the countdown the store went dark. There was just barely enough light coming from the windows for him to see. The Canadian easily found the back door, it was exactly where the blueprints said it would be.

 _"The keypad's disabled. Just open the door."_ Bryce said. Matthew paused for a second listening to make sure there was no one inside. He didn't hear anything and slowly pushed the door open peaking in. It was pitch black inside and the blond pulled out his flashlight. He pushed the door wide open and stepped in closing the door behind him. _"Cashiers outside looking around. Ohh he shrugged and left. Kids these days."_

Matthew looked around and shook his head. They had left everything out in the open on shelves. He started to shove the packages into his bag. There were notebooks with details of the operation there too and he also put those in his bag, they could be useful. The Canadian looked around to make sure he wasn't missing anything before leaving. He closed the back door behind himself and went to the front door. He locked and closed that one as well. It would look like no one was even there to the regular employees. The blond walked back over to the truck and climbed in.

"Got it all?" Bryce asked shutting his laptop.

"Yeah, everything that was there." Matthew said opening his backpack to show the ginger. "Picked up a few note books with all their sales in them."

"We'll give them to TJ to give to the neighbourhood association. They'd probably want to know if their kids are using." Bryce said starting the truck. The blond nodded as they drove off.

-❄️"Non, je ne regrette rein."❄️ -

**1820's**

"You're a very quick learner, Matthew." His latest owner, Walter, complemented. The Canadian gave a small smile. This old man had been so kind to him. He hadn't laid a hand on him and allowed him to eat properly. Matthew looked like a healthy fourteen year old. Walter had taught him how to read and write in English as well as speak French and Mandarin. When Walter taught a language, that's all he would talk in. "Two languages in six months is fantastic."

"Thank you for teaching me." He said politely with his head down.

"We'll start Spanish tomorrow." Walter said standing up from the table. "Can you get dinner on?"

"Of course, is there anything you'd like?" Matthew asked rising from the table as well.

"Surprise me." Walter said walking off to his study leaving Matthew to cook. The Canadian didn't mind cooking, he liked doing it and trying new things. He was able to let his mind wander to better places.

The blond liked Walter, but he was his owner and he was property. Matthew knew that he still couldn't do what he wanted, he was still expected to keep up the house by cooking and cleaning. He always did what he was told not wanting to see the consequences. Walter didn't seem like someone who would hurt him, but the old man did buy a life. There were people in and out of the house all the time and none of them gave the Canadian a second glance.

Matthew had been with Walter for close to a year now. He didn't want to get used to such kindness knowing he could be resold at anytime. The owner he had before the old man wasn't particularly bad, but Matthew had been sick for the few years he was with him. It had been the worst around the early 1810's.

"Is dinner ready?" Walter asked making Matthew jump.

"N-nearly." He stuttered taking a breath. The blond finished cooking and plated the food. He set Walter's down in front of him before sitting himself. He was his first owner that would allow him to sit and eat at the table with him.

"This is good, Matthew. Thank you." Walter said with a smile while he ate. The Canadian just nodded and ate slowly. They talked a little bit over dinner. The old man would tell him a bit of news here and there. There had apparently been a war a few years earlier that he had missed. He knew that he had missed a lot being almost completely isolated from the outside world.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do tonight?" Matthew asked when he finished eating.

Walter shook his head. "Just the dishes and maybe do some reading." He shrugged. "I'll be working later tonight, don't stay up to late. Tomorrow is laundry day."

Matthew nodded taking his plate as well as Walter's. The old man got up and went back to his study. The blond washed up all the dishes before settling to do a bit of reading. He ended up falling asleep half way through a sentence.

The next few months flew by. The Canadian liked learning Spanish, it was such a happy and bouncy language. He still wasn't completely fluent, but he was getting pretty close. Today was just a normal day, he had finished his chores and was settled by the window just staring out absentmindedly. A pair of men had come earlier in the day to speak with Walter and another two were expected soon.

Matthew hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until someone shook him awake. He recognized the man as Walter's younger brother Phillip. He'd talked with him only once or twice, but immediately knew something was wrong.

"Are you awake child?" The man asked and Matthew nodded slowly. "Good, Walter is sick. They're going to take him to the doctor. You'll be in my care for now."

The Canadian just nodded again, he had no say in this. "Will he be alright?" He asked quietly.

The man shrugged and turned away. "I don't know. Time will tell."

The next few days were quiet, he was left completely alone locked in the house. Any other time he would enjoy the silence, but not now. Walter hadn't been back and Phillip wouldn't tell him anything.

Matthew sighed curling up in bed for the night. He had just fallen asleep when he was suddenly woken up. He panicked for a second sitting straight up not realizing what was going on until Phillip's face came into focus.

"Sorry Matthew." Phillip apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you. Walter didn't make it, he wasn't strong enough to fight off the infection."

"Oh." The blond said sadly with his eyes downcast.

"That means I own you now." Phillip smiled. Matthews eyes widened at the sudden shift in the man's tone. He pushed the blond back down into the bed and climbed on top of him. He grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. The Canadian didn't bother struggling, he knew that he wasn't strong enough to get away. "I believe we should get acquainted fully." Phillip said licking his lips. Matthew shivered closing his eyes and imagining he was anywhere else.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Bryce was sitting at the kitchen table sipping his coffee and reading the morning paper. It wasn't really morning anymore, it was after lunch. Matthew hadn't been up yet, he had a job late last night. Not the blond normally slept a lot anyways. Bryce knew that he had nightmares. The Canadian was up all hours of the night, he had seen him sitting outside in the middle of the night. The red head felt bad, he didn't know how to help Matthew. He thought about maybe getting a dog or cat to keep the blond company.

The ginger sighed closing the paper and sat it back on the table. He leaned back in his chair and took a long sip of coffee. He grumbled seeing that he had finished his cup and got up to get another. He walked past the glass back door and paused. There was a big ball of white fluff curled up by the door. He crouched down and tapped on the glass.

"Holy shit." He muttered as the animal looked up, it looked like a polar bear cub. "Hey, Mattie! Come look at this!"

Bryce wiggled his finger at the little guy playfully. The bear just seemed to give him an annoyed look. He heard footsteps and looked over his shoulder to see a sleepy Matthew. The green eyed man moved aside for the Canadian to see and his eyes widened.

"There's no way." Matthew mumbled opening the door eyes wide. The little cub waddled in and the Canadian picked him up. Bryce watched in disbelief as the cub seemed to snuggle into the crook of Matthew's neck. "You were real? You can't be the same one." He said shaking his head.

"You realize that's a bear cub?" Bryce asked standing up from where he was crouching and closing the door. The Canadian nodded still holding the cub in his arms.

"I can remember having one as a kid before everything. I thought it was a stuffed animal or a toy." Matthew said with a smile. The cub looked Bryce up and down almost suspiciously. "I can't remember what I called him."

"It's Kumajirou." The bear said. The gingers mouth fell open seeing the animal talk, but Matthew didn't seem phased.

"Oh yeah, Kuma." The blond smiled. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Wait, we're just going to gloss over the fact that he talks?" Bryce asked still completely baffled by the bear.

"Of course I can talk." Kumajirou said dismissively. The red head just shrugged throwing his hands up and Matthew laughed. "I've been up north. Where have you been? What was your name again?"

"It's Matthew." The blond said. Bryce had grabbed another coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. Matthew carried Kumajirou over and set him on the table before sitting as well. "Can we keep him?" The Canadian asked looking over to Bryce.

"What do we even feed him?" The ginger asked drinking more coffee. "Does he grow? I don't think we could have a fully grown bear around."

"I don't grow and I take care of myself." Kumajirou snapped. He seemed slightly offended. Matthew looked over to Bryce and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but you'll have to be careful not to be seen." Bryce sighed running a hand through his hair. Matthews eyes lit up and he smiled. Then the green eyed man looked Kumajirou in the eyes. "And you better not make any messes, little one."

"I won't." The cub said shyly toddling back over to Matthew. Bryce smiled seeing the cub move. He had to admit he was adorable and if he made Matthew happy he was happy to have Kumajirou in the house.

-❄️"Never trust anyone too much; remember, the devil was once an angel."❄️-

**1900's**

"No! Get off me!" Matthew growled pushing back against the man that was pinning him against the wall. He managed to knee him in the crotch and as he doubled over the Canadian got out from under him. He started to move, but his owner grabbed his ankle pulling him down. The blond tried to kick or twist out of his grasp, but his other foot was grabbed.

"Come on kid. Just do what you're told." The man said with a sigh keeping him on the ground. He wasn't trying hard to keep a grip on the struggling Canadian. The man was easily able to overpower the weak fifteen year old. "I'm not asking anything too hard of you. Just do as you're told!"

"Leave me alone!" Matthew yelled clawing at the floor still trying to get away. He was so weak and hungry, he couldn't remember the last time he had a meal. This man wasn't particularly bad to him, he only expected him to keep up the house. The blond refused to and was locked in the basement with no food or water. He had been let up saying he would do as he was told, but still didn't. He would fight back any chance he got hoping that he could escape. He'd tried a few times, but never made it very far.

"Let's try something new then." The man growled flipping him over. He undid his belt and Matthew fought harder eyes wide with fear. His owner grabbed his wrists and tied them together with the belt. He got up off the Canadian and started to pull him by his tied wrists back down to the basement, kicking and screaming.

The man locked the door behind him and carried Matthew down the stairs. He put him on the ground and tied one arm tightly to a post, but the other was left free. The blond couldn't reach his bindings no matter how hard he tried. His owner disappeared back up stairs again and returned a minute later with a small box.

"This is meant to be used as a medicine, but I've seen it used in other ways." He said taking a syringe out of the box along with a small vile. He started to fill the needle with the liquid. He pointed it upwards and pushed the plunger to get the air bubbles out. "And hopefully it will mellow you out and get you to do what I ask."

Matthew shrunk back as his owner approached him with the needle. He didn't know what it was or what it would do to him and he was scared. He tried to hide his free arm behind himself.

"Please don't, I'll behave." The blond begged trying to make himself look as small and innocent as possible.

"You've said that before. I've given you more than enough chances." The man said crouching down in front of him. He easily grabbed the Canadian's arm and pinned it between his legs. The blond tried to pull away, but he wasn't strong enough. "Besides, I want to see the effects of this stuff."

"Stop, please!" Matthew cried still trying to pull is arm away. "I'll do anything you want."

The man sighed shaking his head and found a vein in the blond's arm. Matthew struggled harder as the needle was brought closer to his arm. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get away. His owner easily found a vein and quickly injected the liquid into his arm. His owner let him go and stood up.

"This stuff will be your food now, it's all you'll need to function." The man said putting the needle back into the case and shutting it. He sat down cross-legged in front of him just staring and watching.

Matthew was overwhelmed with anxiety not knowing what was going to happen. He hugged his knees close to his chest with his free arm. His breathing was quick as his eyes darted around trying to find something to focus on. He couldn't find anything and put his head down with a shaky breath. Suddenly he felt calm, happy even. His breathing evened out and a small smile spread across his face. The Canadian didn't know why he felt happy, but he welcome it over the fear.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Matthew smiled running his hand through Kumajirou's soft fur. The cub was curled up in his lap on the deck as he read. The pair had gotten reacquainted quickly, it was almost like they were never apart. The bear would follow the Canadian around the house and would occasionally help him with a chore. Both had made a habit of not quite remembering each other names and it drove Bryce crazy.

Kumajirou seemed suspicious of the ginger always watching him closely at first. He got used to the man and didn't seem to mind him anymore. Bryce liked the bear once he got over the fact he talked and was as old as Matthew.

The green eyed man was out of town on a job for the next few days. He was just tailing a random man and collecting information on him for his wife while he was away. She probably suspected he was cheating on her.

The Canadian groaned closing his book and setting it on the coffee table. He always seemed to read way to fast and finished books way to quickly. He didn't know what to do now, he felt empty after finishing a book.

"Where are you going Max?" The cub asked as Matthew shifted to get up.

"To the bookstore." He replied standing up with the cub still in his arms.

"You should just get a library card. You wouldn't have to buy all these books." The polar bear pointed out. Matthew shrugged and sat Kumajirou down on his bed. He changed into jeans and an oversized hoodie before grabbing his book bag.

"I'll be back in an hour or two." The Canadian said and Kumajirou nodded curling up on his pillow. "Bye Comma!" He called shutting and locking the front door.

Matthew started down the side walk. It was a nice and breezy spring day. He smiled loving the sun on his face. The sun was warm, but the air was cool.

"Good afternoon." The owner greeted him as he entered her store. The blond nodded in her direction with a small smile. He started to browse through the books picking up a few as he went along.

"That's a really good book." Someone said next to him making him jump. Matthew hadn't heard them come over and looked over to see the loud albino from the bar. "Hallo again Birdie." He greeted with a small nervous looking smile.

"Birdie?" Matthew questioned raising an eyebrow.

The albino scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know jour name and jour hair reminds me of a chick's feathers."

"Oh, well my name's Matthew, but Birdie is okay too I guess." The blond said with a small smile. He didn't know why he was talking to this guy let alone telling him his name.

"Okay, Matthew. I kind of like Birdie better because the awesome me came up vith it. I'm Gilbert by the vay." Gilbert said extending his hand. The Canadian took and shook it politely. "Do jou maybe vant to go for a coffee?" He asked slowly slightly stumbling over his words.

Matthew thought about it for a second. He was planning on getting coffee after anyways and if he said no, he could run into Gilbert and it would be awkward. "Right now?" He asked and the albino nodded biting his lip. "Okay." The Canadian agreed.

The albino seemed to bounce with happiness as soon as he heard the reply. Matthew smiled as well, he had to admit that this guy was pretty charming. The blond picked the book Gilbert had said was good and they started towards the coffee shop. The pair made a bit of small talk about the weather and local news.

The more Matthew talked to him the easier it was. He was nervous about letting something slip by accident, but he and Bryce had a cover story for being mercenaries. Matthew and Gilbert got their coffees and sat down across from each other.

"So, your accent? You're from Germany, right?" The Canadian asked curiously taking a small sip of coffee.

"Prussia actually." The albino replied. Matthew nodded accepting the answer not wanting to offend the Prussian. The Canadian noticed Gilbert looking at his hands and he rubbed his knuckles self consciously hiding his hands under the table. "Jour knuckles are bruised, did jou get into a fight?"

"Kind of, it's from work." Matthew admitted.

"Vork? Vhat do jou do for vork?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't seem to mind the bruises and was genuinely curious. "Are jou a boxer? No offence, but jou don't really look like the type."

"No, not a boxer. I'm a private detective, well apprentice private detective." The blond easily lied. "Sometimes people don't appreciate every detail of their lives being dug up."

"That must be an exciting job." Gilbert said. "Do you vork on old murder cases and stuff?"

"It's okay, there's a lot of reading and waiting. Sometimes we work on unsolved things, not often though." Matthew sighed assuming that's what a private investigator did. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a politician, I represent Canada." The Prussian said taking a sip of his coffee. "I meet and talk vith representatives from other nations."

"That sounds so cool. You must get to travel a lot." Matthew smiled. He had noticed the albino staring again. The blond blushed and looked down.

"It's pretty boring to be honest. So much papervork, it's mind numbing." Gilbert groaned running a hand through his hair. "The traveling is pretty awesome and all my family is in the same line of vork. It's not too bad."

"I've never done much traveling. I remember going to the US once when I was younger." Matthew sighed. He'd always wanted to travel and see the world, but it would be next to impossible without a passport. He looked up again to see that the albino was still staring.

"Sorry." Gilbert apologized looking down and scratching the back of his neck. The Canadian could see a hint of a blush on his face as well. "I've never seen someone vith violet eyes before. They're beautiful."

"O-oh, thank you." Matthew stuttered. No one had really ever given him a genuine compliment before. He was a little bit flustered, but took a sip of coffee and recomposed. "What's your favourite book?" He asked.

"I've read so many it's hard to choose." The Prussian said. Matthew nodded with a smile understanding the feeling. "Imperium, it's a German book and it very veird or maybe Prince of Thorns. Also veird, but it's still pretty cool. The veird ones seem to stick vith me." Gilbert explained. "Vhat's jours?"

"I'm not sure, maybe Silverwing? I loved how the point of view was from a bats perspective. There weren't many humans in the story either." Matthew said. He thought for another minute. "Or The Giver, I could read that book a thousand times and never get tired of it."

"That's the sign of a good book." Gilbert said and the blond nodded in agreement. Matthew noticed that he was at the end of his coffee and sighed setting the mug down. It looked like the albino was almost done as well. "Vell, Birdie. I enjoyed taking to jou."

"I did too. We should do this again sometime, Gil." The Canadian said as they stood up from their table. Gilbert returned their mugs while Matthew waited for him. He hadn't noticed how fluffy yet spiky the albino's hair was. It kind of reminded him of Kumajirou's fur, it was even the same colour. He also noticed that Gilbert was quite a bit shorter than him too. Matthew still didn't know why he was so drawn to the albino.

"Vhich vay do jou go?" The Prussian asked once they were on the street. Matthew pointed and Gilbert frown. He sighed and pointed the other way. "Can I have jour number?" He asked.

"I don't have a cell phone." Matthew frowned. Gilbert looked surprised. "I don't know my house number by heart. You could give me yours?" He suggested. The albino nodded and Matthew dug through his bag to find a marker. Gilbert wrote his number on the blond's arm.

"Call me vhen jou get a chance." The Prussian said with a smirk. He winked as they went their separate ways.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**1950's**

Matthew yawned as his eyes darted around the room. No one was there and nothing was happening, but he was jumpy. He groaned leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms with a huff. He was starting to get annoyed.

The Canadian still only appeared about sixteen in human years. His ageing had slowed even more and he hated it. Matthew wanted to know that there would be an end. It had been a pretty hard couple of decades. He had lost some of his eyesight in the early 1910's and he'd been really sick throughout the thirties. He knew that there had been wars going on. He'd heard mumbles about it from different owners, but that couldn't have anything to do with him getting sick.

The only thing that had been there to comfort him was the drugs. They were the only thing that made him feel normal, happy even. He couldn't go long without a hit, he felt paranoid and antsy if he went too long without it. Matthew couldn't remember the last time he had actually eaten. He didn't have an appetite for food.

Of course, the drugs weren't free. He had to do something for them. Some things his owners wanted were simple like cooking or cleaning, but other ones required something more sexual. The Canadian didn't care what he had to do to get the drugs, it would be forgotten later anyways.

His current owner, Spade, always wanted sex from him. He had been teaching him new ways to pleasure men as well as act attractive. He didn't mind, he felt slightly empowered knowing that he could seduce someone. The blond didn't like the way he looked. He was so thin and covered in scars.

Matthew ground his teeth eyes finally settling on the clock. Spade said he'd be done work almost ten minutes ago. He was getting impatient. The blond got up off the couch and climbed up the stairs to Spade's office. He paused at the door listening to see if he was on the phone. He didn't hear anything and pushed in.

"Ah, Matthew." Spade smirked seeing him come in. He was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. The Canadian walked over and pushed the papers Spade was working on out of the way and sat on the desk. The man looked him up and down with a smile. "You lasted less than fifteen minutes."

"You know I can last longer." Matthew purred with a suggestive smile. He gently took the pen from Spade's hand and put it to his lips.

"Oh, I know you can." The man sighed leaning back in his chair just watching Matthew.

"You know what time it is don't you?" The Canadian asked lightly nibbling and sucking on the end of the pen.

"Of course I do darling. How could I forget?" Spade said crossing his arms. "You know, I'm not really in the mood." Matthew thought this was a test and immediately manoeuvred his foot between his owner's knees. He pushed them apart and dropped down between them. The blond palmed the man through his trousers looking up and making eye contact. Spade grabbed his hands to stop him. "Although you are enjoyable, I am serious this time."

"Are you sure?" Matthew hummed as his owner let go of his wrists. He rested his chin on Spade's thigh and looked up. He could feel more withdraw symptoms setting in, he felt nauseous and his stomach was starting to ache. He was going to need the drugs soon, but he didn't want to upset Spade further.

"Very." The man said pushing the blond off of him and standing up. He walked over and looked out the window. Matthew got up off the floor and sat in Spade's chair. He swirled around to watch the man. "As good as our arrangement is, those drugs are getting way to expensive. I'm done paying for them and you don't need them."

"W-what?" Matthew sputtered eyes wide. He already felt sick to his stomach, but this made him feel much worse. He was sweating, but felt cold. He was starting to panic. "I need them."

"No, you don't." Spade said firmly. He picked the blond up off the chair and carried him into one of the spare bedrooms. Matthew didn't struggle, he let his owner set him on the bed. "You're done. I'm not giving you anymore." He sighed sitting on a chair next to the bed. "The withdrawal will be hell, but that's your problem."

"You can't do this." The Canadian growled sitting up to face him, he was getting agitated. He saw Spade's expression change right before he felt a sharp pain across his cheek.

"You don't talk to me like that." His owner snapped getting up and starting for the door. Matthew lunged and tackled Spade to the floor knocking over the chair in the process.

"Give me them now!" The blond demanded slamming his fists against Spade's back. The man just growled rolling them over until he was on top of Matthew. He raised his hand and the Canadian closed his eyes bracing for a hit, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Spade looking down on him with pity. "Please?" Matthew begged tears welling the corner of his eyes.

"No, Matthew." Spade sighed getting off him. "I'm sorry, but this is something that has to be done."

"Please." He whimpered sitting up. He was a little bit dizzy and swayed. "I need them, I'll do anything."

"No." The man said firmly opening the door. He paused for a second half way out of the room. "I'll bring you food later when the worst is over."

Spade closed the door leaving him alone in the room. He heard a click and knew the door had been locked and a chair had been hooked under the knob. Matthew didn't even try the handle, instead he crawled into the bed. He pulled the covers over his head trying to block out the world. He could hear every little noise in the house and it was overwhelming.

The Canadian was shivering despite being drenched in sweat. Everything ached and he couldn't get comfortable no matter how many times he tossed and turned. It felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Matthew was constantly mumbling his need and craving for the drugs. No one was there to hear or comfort him.

Just as he thought the pain was starting to go away it felt like someone stabbed him in the stomach. He whimpered curling in on himself knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt like he couldn't breathe and gasped for every breath. He cried out in pain tossing and turning.

Time didn't exist for him anymore. He didn't know how long it had been. It felt like decades of nothing but suffering. He knew deep down that it had probably been a week. He couldn't tell for sure, there were no clocks or windows in the room.

What felt like another century later, the pain had started to subside. He was able to calm down enough to sleep for a few hours, but when he woke his mind was still cloudy. He knew that Spade had came in and gave him something to eat. He couldn't remember what it was and if he actually kept any of it down.

Suddenly his owner was there again brushing lose strands of hair out of his face. His hand moved lower and rubbed soothing circles into his back. "It's over." Spade hummed. "Rest up, I expect you to be up and ready in the next few days."

Matthew nodded slowly not opening his eyes. He heard the door shut and lock again. The blond sighed and covered his head with the blankets again blocking out the world. He was finally able to fall asleep peacefully.

**AN: Matthew's memory is so bad because of the drugs. He has lost most of his earlier memories and remembers next to nothing about 'Kanata' and what being a colony was.**


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Matthew yawned blinking awake, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep outside. He stretched sitting up and looking around. The sun was just rising and the dew on the grass was melting. He rolled onto his feet and went back into the house. Bryce was supposed to be home sometime today.

The blond yawned and started to make some coffee. He had gotten home late last night. TJ called and said he had an easy job for him. It was fairly simple, find and beat up a man that had been harassing the local corner store owner. The man had fought back and managed to land a couple of hits, but Matthew was used to the pain and took him down quickly. The man wouldn't be bugging the owner for quite some time.

Kumajirou had toddled out from where ever he had been sleeping and climbed his way up onto the nation's shoulder as he waited for his coffee. "Where did you go last night?" The cub asked.

"I fell asleep outside." Matthew said as the coffee finally finished brewing. He poured a cup and put the pot back.

"That's probably not safe." Kumajirou said resting his head on top of Matthew's. The blond just shrugged and pushed up to sit on the counter Kumajirou hopped of his shoulder and pawed at his leg.

The Canadian reached over and picked him up again setting him in his lap. "What is it Kuruma?"

"Do you have any fish?" He asked giving him puppy dog eyes. "I want some fish Mark."

"I'm pretty sure we have some canned tuna." The blond said looking over his shoulder into the cabinets. He managed to find a can of salmon. "It's not seal, but it'll do."

"Thank you!" Kumajirou said taking the can and gnawing it open. Matthew winced knowing that it probably wasn't good for the bear's teeth.

"Kumba?" Matthew asked. The cub paused and looked up at him. "Do you remember anything about Papa?"

"He was French?" Kumajirou offered. "It was so long ago."

"Do you know if he was like us?" The Canadian asked. The memories of his Papa were almost completely gone. He could only remember small snippets.

"I didn't stick around long enough to find out." The cub sighed finally opening the can and munching on the fish. "I left about a day after you disappeared. I tried to track your scent, but it rained and I lost it." Kumajirou took another bite of fish. "I stayed up north and came down south every once in a while to see if I could find your scent again."

"Well I'm glad you found me again." Matthew hummed with a smile running a hand through the cub's fur before getting up and going into the living room. He turned on the tv and surfed for awhile finally sticking with a history show. He slowly sipped his coffee only half watching the tv.

The Canadians mind wandered to Gilbert again. He smiled to himself thinking of the albino. He had no idea how he was so calm and easily spoken around him when just thinking about him made him flustered. He had never thought about someone the way he thought about Gilbert. It had only been one 'date,' but he really liked the albino. Matthew was nervous about letting someone new into his life, but decided to see what would happen.

It was mid-day when he heard the front door open and Bryce stepped in with a sigh. "Morning." He greeted setting his bag down. The red head looked down at his watch. "Oh wait, afternoon."

Matthew laughed. "There's some coffee in the kitchen. It sounds like you need it."

"Thanks." Bryce said picking up his backpack and disappearing into his room. He came back out a few minutes later in comfy clothes and grabbed some coffee. "So, how was your week?" He asked sitting in one of the armchairs. Kumajirou looked up as he entered. He stretched before curling up and falling asleep again.

The Canadian smiled, he sounded like such a dad. "Pretty good. Went to the bookstore, met a guy, went for coffee, had a beat up job. Lots of reading and lazing around."

"Met a guy?" Bryce asked raising an eyebrow sipping his coffee.

"Remember the loud albino guy that's at TJ's sometimes?" Matthew asked and Bryce nodded. "He came up to me when I was at the bookstore. He asked me out for coffee."

"Nice guy?" The green eyed man asked seriously. Matthew nodded raising an eyebrow. "Just wondering if I need to grab the shovel. It's good that you're talking to people. Did you get his number? Will you see him again?"

"I did, yeah." The blond knew that he was blushing. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. He looked down at the floor. Just thinking of Gilbert made him flustered and blushy. "I think so."

The ginger was just smiling seeing him blush. He hadn't seen the Canadian like this before. "I think you should." Matthew looked back up meeting Bryce's eyes. "You seem excited about him."

"You're okay with me..." He trailed off looking down again. The blond knew that there were people out there that didn't accept two people of the same gender dating. The subject had never come up with Bryce before. "I mean I don't really know where it'll go with him, but?"

"Matthew, I don't care who you love or end up with as long as you're happy." The green eyed man said running a hand through his hair. "What did you two talk about?" The Canadian explained what they talked about while Bryce listened. "A politician, huh? Gotta watch out for those. They lie a lot."

"Says you." Matthew said rolling his eyes with a smile. "We're 'private detectives' not mercenaries." He said sarcastically using air quotes.

"Fair enough." Bryce shrugged. "Did you call him?"

"Not yet, I'm kind of nervous." The blond admitted.

"Just call and ask him to go see a movie or something." The ginger said with a small smile. "Or whatever kids these days do."

Matthew cracked a smile. "Oh! TJ said the skills display is coming up this week." The Canadian said suddenly remembering. "Same place as last year, same stuff tested too."

The skills display was an annual meeting of a bunch of mercenaries. They came from all over Canada to compete against each other in three categories, hand to hand, close range pistol and long range rifle shooting. It was good for business as there were potential clients watching.

The first year Matthew had gone to the display he was nervous. He trusted his skills, but was worried about running into someone he knew from his past. He kept close to his mentor, never leaving Bryce's side. He was confident that he could get away from or fight them if it came to that, but he was still scared. He never recognized anyone and his anxiety was pointless.

"I wondered when that was coming up." Bryce mumbled. "We'll have to go to the range and see how our aim is. We can do hand to hand in the basement."

"I'll probably need some good practice with the guns. I haven't used one in a few months." Matthew sighed. He didn't really like using guns, but he would if he had to.

"I definitely need to brush up on hand to hand." Bryce grumbled sipping his coffee and setting it down on the table. "I'm getting to old for this shit."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

**1970's**

"Come on Luka, time to get up." Matthew called knocking on the boy's door. He pushed in and Luka groaned. "The car will be here in twenty minutes."

"I don't want to go." The boy whined throwing his covers off, but not sitting up. "You don't have to go so why should I?"

"You better get downstairs before your sister eats all the pancakes." The blond warned ignoring the question. Luka immediately sat up and climbed out of bed. He ran past Matthew and flew down the stairs.

The Canadian smiled and made the bed before going back downstairs to watch the kids. His current owner, Emily, was a kind lady. She had never done a thing to hurt him.

The woman had had her husband killed years ago to take over his mob. He had been a bad man, but Emily loved him. She knew that the world would be better off without him despite that. After he had been killed, she was very busy taking care of the underground. Emily bought Matthew to take care of her kids while she couldn't.

Luka and Elizabeth were twelve and eight. Both were blue eyed, blond haired and tall for their ages. They were both good kids and Matthew loved them. He didn't mind helping and taking care of them. Although it was hard to explain why he didn't go to school with them and why he did all the chores and cleaning. They had also asked about the scars, but Matthew wouldn't explain. He still only appeared sixteen, his ageing had been froze for over twenty years. He knew he shouldn't get too attached. The children would grow up, they wouldn't need him anymore and he'd be sold again.

The pair of kids were sitting up at the counter scarfing down the pancakes he had made before they got up. He hummed while he did the dishes.

"Mattie, when's the next holiday?" Elizabeth asked bringing her plate over for him to wash.

"I think it's next Friday." The blond said taking the plate. "Why?"

"Could you take us to the fair?" She asked excitedly looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"You'd have to ask your mother." Matthew said picking up Luka's plate to wash as well. He knew that Emily would probably be fine with the kids going to the fair with one of the guards, but he wouldn't be able to go. "Go up stairs and get dressed. You don't want to be late."

Both of the kids groaned while Matthew smiled sympathetically. They trudged back up the stairs to change while the Canadian started a pot of coffee. He quickly packed their lunches leaving them on the counter for them to grab as they left. The pair of kids were back down a few minutes later and grabbed their lunches before leaving.

"Bye Mattie!" They called as they left.

Matthew waved with a small smile. He sighed turning back to finish up the dishes. Once he was done, he sat up at the counter and read the newspaper. It was one of the small freedoms he had here. Emily allowed him to read anything in the house as well as watch tv. He'd never been allowed to watch tv before. He loved anything to do with history, he liked catching up with what he'd missed.

"Good morning Matthew." The mob boss greeted walking into the kitchen already dressed. The Canadian hopped up and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Ma'am." He said respectively bowing his head. "Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm alright." She said with a yawn. "You really don't have to be so formal. I've told you Emily is fine."

"Sorry." He quickly apologized.

"How were Luka and Liz this morning? Didn't give you any trouble?" Emily asked chugging her first cup of coffee. Matthew smiled and filled up the cup again.

"No, they were angels as usual." He sighed. "Elizabeth asked to go to the fair next Friday on their day off school."

"Next Friday? I haven't told them yet, we're going down south for a couple of days." Emily said drinking more coffee. "My cousin invited us down to his ranch. Oh, you're coming with us too. I've got some business to attend to down there and I can't expect my cousin to entertain the kids."

"Okay." Matthew nodded. He'd never been out of the country before. "Do I need to pack?"

"Luka and Liz can pack their own things. Just make sure they're packing reasonably." Emily said. "Pack what ever you need and I'll just need a few pant suits as well as a dress and pyjamas."

Matthew nodded listening carefully to her instructions. He'd start on that as soon as he was done laundry later in the day. The mob boss finished her coffee and stretched.

"I'll be working late tonight." She yawned. "Don't bother making me supper, I'll eat at the office."

"Take some coffee for the drive?" Matthew asked and Emily nodded. He poured the remaining coffee into a traveling mug. He slid it over the counter to her.

"Thank you." She said grabbing the mug and slipping off the chair. "Tell the kids I said 'hi' if I'm not back by their bed time."

The next few days went on as normal. Emily told Luka and Elizabeth that they would be going down south to visit family and they were excited. The Canadian helped them pack before packing his own and Emily's things. He'd travelled with owners a few times before, but never out of the country.

Elizabeth asked him if he'd been on a plane and what it was like. Matthew shrugged saying he'd never flown before, but that was a lie. He'd been on planes before, but never really as a passenger. He'd only ever been on cargo planes kept in a cage. It wasn't an experience he enjoyed thinking about.

This plane experience was a whole lot better. Emily had pulled some strings and rented a private jet and Matthew was allowed to ride with them. The flight was nice, a lot less bumpy then the ones he's had before.

The whole time he was out of Canada something felt off. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong, he felt lost or empty. He tried to push the odd feeling to the back of his mind, but he couldn't get rid of it. Matthew knew his discomfort was showing. He masked it as best as he could.

"Look Mattie! Watch me!" Elizabeth shouted gaining his attention. "No hands!"

Matthew smiled seeing her on the back of a horse with her hands in the air. Her and her brother were getting a riding lesson from the stable hands and he was just watching. The blond was sitting on the railings with a guard nearby. Emily had left a few hours ago for a meeting. He could hear footsteps coming his way and looked over his shoulder.

"Hi Momma!" Luka called seeing Emily leaning on the railing next to the Canadian. She smiled gently and waved back.

"You seem off. You better not be getting sick." Emily said quietly to Matthew. She sounded almost worried.

"No, I'm alright." The blond lied with a smile.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Matthew sighed sitting up and putting his head in his hands. He was only able to sleep for about an hour before a nightmare woke him up. He could never get back to sleep after. He looked over to the clock to see that it was only four in the morning. He wanted to sleep a little bit more tonight, today was the skills display.

The blond groaned standing up and stretching. He put on one of his hoodies and quietly went out into the kitchen. He smiled softly seeing Kumajirou sleeping on the dining table. Matthew opened the back door and stepped onto the back deck. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the deck.

The sky was clear tonight and he was able to see the stars. It was a little bit chilly tonight, but not quite cold. The cool air helped him clear his head; being outside always did. He hummed and laid back with his hands behind his head just staring up at the stars.

Matthew hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he woke up. Sleeping outside was becoming a bit of a habit, he really needed to learn to open his window or something. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair before rolling onto his feet. He went back into the house and looked at the clock, it was only six.

Kumajirou looked up as he came in. "Again?" The cub asked. Matthew just shrugged sitting down at the table. He started to count the scars on his arms. He already knew how many were there, but it would kill some time. He personally didn't mind scars, but always wore long clothes to cover them. He hated when other people stared at him.

Matthew knew Bryce would be up soon and the Canadian started to make breakfast. As he was cooking his mind wandered. He still hadn't called Gilbert yet. He decided he call a little bit later in the day today, it had only been a few days since they had coffee together. Matthew still couldn't figure out why he was so drawn to the Prussian. He instantly trusted him which made him nervous.

"Good morning." Bryce hummed coming into the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"Morning. Made caramel chip pancakes." Matthew said taking the last one out of the pan. He put a few on a plate and handed them to the ginger. He grabbed a few, making sure to grab one extra for Kumajirou, and sat down at the table. Bryce had already grabbed the maple syrup from the fridge and drenched his pancakes. "What's a good time to call someone?"

"Finally going to call Gilbert?" Bryce asked and Matthew nodded. The green eyed man smiled. "Well, I'd say around ten or after lunch. Never call during a meal hour. Twelve and six are off limits."

"Good to know, thanks." The Canadian smiled nervously.

"You'll do fine. Just talk to him." Bryce sighed. "Man, I sound like a dad." He mumbled.

Matthew chuckled rolling his eyes. "You really do." He said through his laugh. He passed another few hours by reading and before he knew it, ten o'clock finally rolled around. Bryce had left an hour ago to finish up the cheating job with a meeting with the lady.

The Canadian worked up enough courage to press the call button and panicked as soon as he heard the dial tone. It rang for a few seconds before he picked up.

"Hallo?" Gilbert asked picking up.

"Hi Gil, it's Matthew." The blond said. His heart fluttered hearing the albinos voice.

"Oh! Hallo Birdie!" He greeted happily. "How are jou?"

"Not too bad." He sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I was a little busy."

"That's alright, things get in the vay." Gilbert said. Matthew could hear relief in his voice. "I thought jou veren't going to call for a bit there." Then he laughed. "Vhos kidding? I bet jou couldn't resist my awesome charm."

"Yup, sure couldn't." The Canadian said with slight sarcasm. He admired the albino's confidence.

"Is that sass I detect?" The Prussian asked through a laugh. Matthew laughed as well. "So Birdie, vhat are jou doing tonight? Maybe vant to go see a movie?"

"I can't tonight sadly." Matthew sighed. The skills display was tonight, but he couldn't tell Gilbert that. "What about tomorrow night?"

"I've got meetings all day tomorrow. They'll most likely run late." The albino grumbled. "What about the next night?"

"The next night is good for me." The blond hummed. They talked a bit longer and planned to go see the new Mary Poppins. Matthew had seen the original many years ago and was excited to see the new one. The pair kept talking for awhile about a lot of different things. He was still amazed him how easy he was to talk to. The Canadian hadn't realized how long they had been talking for until he glanced at the clock, it was almost lunch time. "Oh, sorry Gilbert. I gotta go."

"Oh wow, it's almost twelve." The Prussian gasped. "I got to go too! See jou in a few days Birdie!"

"Bye Gil." Matthew sighed with a smile hanging up.

-❄️"Sleep just isn't sleep anymore, it's an escape"❄️-

**1990's**

Matthew watched silently as his latest owner drew more of his blood. He was kept in a small cell in the man's basement. There was no bed or windows, just a small room with barely enough room for him to stand or lie down in. He'd been given nothing, but poisoned food and water. He hadn't seen the sun in months. He didn't bother fighting, knowing there was no where he could run.

This man had taken a strong fascination in why he couldn't die. He was a doctor as his day job and loved to do experiments on the blond when he had time. Matthew didn't know his name, he wouldn't tell him. He had taken to just calling him Doc.

"Your blood is very different from a human's." He murmured finishing filling the syringe. He cleared his throat and spoke to him. "It contains more thrombocytes which explains the quick clotting I've seen, but nothing I've found so far can explain your healing. What do you think it is, Matthew?"

"I d-don't know." He said quietly as the man let go of his arm. The blond pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees staring at the wall. He was still recovering from Doc's last experiment. The man had left precise cuts all over his body watching closely as they healed before cutting them open again. Healing always took a lot out of him and made him sluggish.

"I'm sure draining your blood is the key to your immortality. We'll take a more aggressive approach this coming week." Doc said a bright smile on his face. He stood up and left the room taking the needle with him.

Matthew shrank back, he was not looking forward to it. He felt like just a shell of a person now. He barely moved from his spot on the floor, hardly even shifted. He kept his head down hoping to die with every new experiment. He hadn't been so lucky yet.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"Ready to go, Matthew?" Bryce asked glancing at the clock. He had gotten home about an hour ago. "The drives almost two hours."

"Yeah." The Canadian said closing his book and standing up. He gave Kumajirou a pet as he passed. "We'll be back by morning, Karmajello."

"Okay." The cub yawned rolling over. Matthew smiled, he was so cute. Bryce just groaned at the wrong name.

"You have the worst memory." The ginger said as they went out the door to get into the truck.

Matthew just smiled. "Well when you get to be my age." He said mimicking an old lady's voice. Bryce just rolled his eyes. He started the truck and they drove off.

-❄️"I'm willing to wait for it."❄️-

**AN: Just jumping a head a few hours.**

Matthew sighed and looked around. There were a lot of people he recognized from last year, but a few new faces stood out. A lot of mercenaries he remembered from last year weren't there at all.

It was fairly easy to tell who was a mercenary and who wasn't. Most of the mercenaries were dressed more causal and not drinking. While the potential clients were dressed in suits and dresses and were drinking a lot. He spotted TJ leaning against the wall.

"There's TJ." The blond said nodding in his direction. Bryce nodded and they both walked over to see if he had any good information about their rivals.

"Sup guys?" TJ greeted seeing the pair come over.

"Not to much." Bryce said.

TJ smirked taking a sip of his beer. "Only time I'll drink on the job." He laughed.

"Sure." The red head said rolling his eyes. "What do you have for us this time?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning on the wall next to TJ.

"Welp, we're down to twenty eight from last years forty six. Few deaths, but mostly 'retirees.'" TJ explained. No one was really able to retire. "Oldest are first up and youngest are going last. Snipers first, then pistol and then hand to hand."

Matthew was listening, but not quite paying full attention. His eyes were busy scanning the crowd looking for any unwanted familiar faces. He hadn't seen any the past years he'd been there, but he knew the type of clients that were hanging around. Most of them were they type of people that would buy a person.

"And Matthew, you'll be going fourth to last." TJ finished. The Canadian nodded hearing his name. "Well, I'm going to go and socialize with the peoples. See what I can drum up. Good luck guys!" The bartender waved pushing off the wall and heading into the crowds.

"You only heard half of that didn't you?" Bryce asked as Matthew leaned against the wall next to him. He smiled guiltily biting his lip. "Wasn't anything too important, don't worry. See anyone?"

"No." He said simply with a shrug. He knew what Bryce was asking. The ginger was very protective of him and Matthew knew he would jump at the chance to hurt someone who had hurt him in the past. "Not yet anyways."

The organizers called all the mercenaries over to the sniping range. The first few to go were the oldest among them. It was a bit of a mixed bag with the sniping, some were dead on while others were off by a bit. They're eye sight must have been going. Bryce's aim was perfect, he didn't miss a single shot. Matthew's wasn't nearly as good as his, but still finished in the top half. The ginger ended up second while he placed twelfth.

The Canadian did a lot better with the hand guns. He had quick and accurate aim when it came to them. Bryce did good as well, but not quite as good as Matthew. He placed fifth while the red head finished ninth. Hand to hand was the Canadian's thing. The rules for the rounds were easy, who ever pin who first wins. He was paired up with the younger ones first and easily fought his way up the ladder. Before he knew it, he was in the top two only earning a few new bruises.

Matthew's last opponent was a middle aged lady. She didn't look very intimidating; the deadliest ones normally didn't. She had long dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes. She wore a simple jacket and t-shirt with jeans.

The Canadian had watched her earlier rounds and noticed how she fought. The woman was very calculated, she seemed to predict her opponents every move. He noticed that she watched her opponents shoulders closely, all of her other rivals wore short sleeved shirts while Matthew had a hoodie. He hoped it would give him an advantage against her.

"Good luck, kid." Bryce said patting him on the back lightly. "Kick her ass."

Matthew stepped forward into the ring where the woman was already waiting. She outstretched her hand and the Canadian shook it politely.

"May the best fighter win." She said with a smile. Matthew nodded in agreement smiling as well. Both stepped a few feet back waiting for the officials signal to start. He gave the nod and neither one of them made a move.

"Ladies first." Matthew said with a smile.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Such a gentleman." She mumbled stepping forward. She immediately threw a punch aimed for the throat. Matthew deflected it with his forearm and spun around to be behind her. He went to grab her shoulder and force her to the ground, but she spun and grabbed his wrist. The woman turned again tossing him over her shoulder.

The Canadian landed with a thud flat on his back. He quickly recovered and saw the woman about to jump on top of him. He rolled to the side and quickly climbed back onto his feet. She had just landed in a crouch were Matthew had been on the grounds and quickly straightened up. The woman tried to punch him, but the blond ducked under. He dropped into a crouch and kicked a leg out sweeping her feet out from under her.

The woman landed flat on her back with a gasp trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her. Matthew jumped on top of her and was about to pin her hands, but suddenly she produced a knife and slashed at him. He yelled as the blade cut into the flesh below his collar bone right across to his shoulder. The blond jumped back off her onto his feet. He put a hand over the cut with a growl. He easily fought through the pain, he was used to it. The woman had already climbed back to her feet and was about to strike again.

Matthew glanced over to one of the officials. They didn't look like they were going to stop the fight, they were too entertained. He took his blood covered hand off the cut and readied for the woman's next attack. She smiled and slashed at him again with the knife, but the Canadian hopped out of the way of the first slash. She quickly attacked again swiping. He threw one arm up to stop her mid slash and grabbed the woman's wrist with his other hand. He twisted her wrist making her drop the knife.

The blond kicked it away and quickly put the woman into a head lock. He heard the official start to count down as she kicked and struggled in the Canadians grip.

"Good!" The official called and Matthew let go of the woman. She turned on her heal and looked like she was about to attack again, but stopped. He looked over to see Bryce was at his side. He gave the woman an angry look and handed Matthew a clean cloth to put pressure on the wound.

"You okay lad?" He asked moving the Canadians hand to get a look at the cut. The red head winced seeing the wound. "That looks deep."

"I'm okay, it will heal." Matthew said putting pressure back on the cut. Bryce still looked worried. He looked over and the Canadian followed his eyes to see the official walking up to them after talking to the woman.

"Good fighting..." The official trailed off.

"Matthew?" The blond said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, Matthew. Good fighting Matthew." The man corrected himself. "You win this year's hand to had portion of the display. Congratulations."

Bryce looked like he was about to say something, but the Canadian spoke first. "Thank you, sir." He said with slight annoyance and disrespect in his voice.

The man didn't seem to notice. He turned to the crowd. "That ends the display. Everyone have a good night." He announced loudly. Everyone started to leave. Matthew and Bryce went to the truck and the ginger grabbed the first aid kit.

The Canadian let Bryce check the cut. He knew the red head wouldn't be happy until he was absolutely sure that it would heal properly. He didn't mind Bryce being a mother hen and fretting over him. The wound would need stitches. He winced feeling the pulling and tugging of the needle.

"All done." Bryce said cutting the thread. "You're really lucky it wasn't worse. How did she get a knife in there? We were all checked!"

"We're all mercenaries, what did you expect?" Matthew asked and Bryce rolled his eyes.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

**2010's**

Matthew sighed crawling out of his latest client's arms. He threw his clothes on and took the money off the table. He counted it making sure it was all there before leaving the room. He walked down to his owner's office pushing in without knocking.

"Ah Matthew." The man smile seeing him enter. The blond dropped the money on his desk. "You're one of my best, kid. I'm going to up your rate. It'll be a bit harder for you to pick up clients, but I'm not increasing your quota."

His current owner, Peter, was a pimp and bought him as an investment. Matthew had kept the appearance of a sixteen year old for close to a hundred years. He had a quota he needed to meet every night or get a nasty beating. The blond would take the slight pleasure over a beating any day.

The Canadian nodded and his owner dismissed him. He still needed to pick up one more client to meet his quota that night. Matthew looked around the club for his next target. Peter owned the club as well as the rooms above. The prostitutes under his thumb would meet or pick up clients from the club downstairs and do their services upstairs.

Matthew spotted a man he'd serviced a few times in the past and stalked over. The man looked him up and down with a smile. He reached his hands up and ran his hands along the man's shoulders before interlacing his fingers behind his neck.

"Same deal as usual, Doll?" The man asked hands feeling down his sides and coming to rest on his hips. Matthew smiled up at him eyes half closed and nodded. "Let's have some fun."

-❄️"It's a hard life, picking stones and pulling teats, but as sure as God got sandals, it beats fighting dudes with treasure trails."❄️-

Over the next few months the Canadian was growing tired. He didn't really want anything to do with sex anymore. He wasn't making his quota most nights anymore either. Peter had stopped giving him food because he wasn't making the quota and he was starving. His owner had taken to knives instead of just beating leaving cuts all over his body. Even if he wanted to it was hard for him to get any clients in his state.

Matthew couldn't take the abuse anymore. He wasn't aging anymore and he needed to get out. Any chance he got he would ask his clients about where they were. For the first time he actually had an idea of his outside surroundings and of how to escape. He was going to put his plan into motion tonight.

The Canadian walked into his owner's office. It was his new office that was downstairs just beside the club. You could hear the music thumping loudly through the walls. The walls were lined with art and a few sculptures in the corners. There was a small window behind his owner's desk. The man looked up as he entered.

"You didn't meet your quota; you didn't even try." Peter said angrily rising from his chair. Matthew could already see the knife in his hand. He took a small step back as the man walked towards him. As soon as the man got close to him he kicked him as hard as he could in the crotch. Peter grunted and doubled over in pain. The blond pushed past him and pulled the window open. He didn't look back before climbing out into the back alley way.

Matthew looked around for a second quickly taking in his surroundings. He started to run hearing Peter yelling after him. The blond didn't stop, he kept running for what felt like hours. He kept running long after Peters angry screams were behind him. He only stopped when his legs were about to give out.

The Canadian looked around realizing he had ended up in another alley. He finally realized that he was out, he could do what ever he wanted. He had no idea what to do. Matthew didn't really think past his escape plan. He went over and slid down the wall next to a dumpster. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

Matthew shivered suddenly feeling the cold. It had started to snow and was now snowing pretty heavily. He only had a t-shirt and shorts on and rubbed his legs to keep warm. He gave up realizing it wasn't going to help. He felt tired and wanted to sleep, but any time he heard footsteps a bolt of fear shot through him. He couldn't relax.

The blond shrunk back as a man entered the alley. He stayed quiet and perfectly still hoping he wouldn't notice him. The man walked past him not even looking towards him. He shifted slightly knocking over a can. The man turned reaching for something in his coat. Matthew tried to make himself as small as possible eyes wide watching to see what the man would do. He seemed like he was going to start walking again, but hesitated.

The man started to walk towards him. The Canadian's eyes widened and he looked for an escape. "Hello." He greeted with a small smile. The man sat back on his heels. "My names Bryce Williams. What's yours?"

Matthew ducked his head and shifted slightly. "M-Matthew." He stuttered quietly. He didn't know why he was answering the man. He didn't seem like he was going to hurt him, but he was ready to run. He knew he wouldn't get to far already being exhausted.

"It's nice to meet you Matthew." Bryce said watching him closely. His voice was smooth and had a mellow Scottish accent. "Why are you out here? Where are your parents?"

The blond just shook his head. "I d-don't know." Did this man know his owner and who he was? He hoped not and was being cautious. Bryce didn't seem like the type who would hang around Peter.

"It's going to be freezing tonight. You shouldn't be out here kid." Bryce warned. "I have a spare room, you can stay with me if you'd like?" The Canadian looked hesitant. He was very suspicious of the man, but he'd had more than enough opportunities to grab and drag him back to Peter. "You don't have to give me anything in return, I just don't want to see you freeze."

"Anything?" The blond asked not believing it. Bryce nodded and stood up. He offered his hand to Matthew and the blond paused for a second before taking it. The man pulled him to his feet. He stumbled and almost fell, but Bryce caught him. "S-sorry." He apologized looking at the ground. His legs were still tired and the cold didn't help.

"It's okay." Bryce smiled setting him back on his feet. He unzipped his coat and handed it to Matthew. "Here."

The blond took the heavy coat and carefully wrapped it around his shoulders. Bryce was a pretty tall man and his coat reached almost to the Canadians knees. The man started to walk and motioned for him to follow. Matthew's wobbly legs barely carried him. He caught up to Bryce as the man was walking very slowly.

At the time he never thought that this kind man would end up being his best friend and father figure. He had no idea where he would be if he hadn't taken Bryce's help when he had the chance. He knew that he probably wouldn't be in a good place.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

**AN: I keep forgetting what I said the season was. Imma say its autumn.**

Matthew bounced nervously on the balls of his feet looking in the mirror. Normally he'd just throw on a hoodie and jeans, but he wanted to look good for Gilbert. He didn't like anything he put on. He sighed in frustration throwing on his usual clothes. He shrugged before wincing. The cut on his shoulder hadn't healed fully yet and was still sore.

The Canadian turned around to see Kumajirou watching him. The cub looked him up and down. "You look fine, you worry too much." He mumbled.

"Thanks Kimba." Matthew smiled giving the bear a scratch behind the ear. Kumajirou was practically purring from the attention before pushing his hand away.

"You better get going, Mike." The cub said. "You don't want to be late."

"Oh! Right." The blond said waving quickly as he left his room. Bryce wasn't home, he'd gone to talk with TJ about a new job and probably drink. Matthew had been out earlier in the day doing a job. They only had a few minutes to talk. The ginger had also reassured him seeing he was nervous.

The Canadian went out into the kitchen to grab his keys. He quickly put his shoes on and headed outside. The walk to the theatre wasn't too long. It was a little bit chilly out, but Matthew didn't mind. As he walked up to the theatre he could already see the Prussian. He stood out like a sore thumb.

As he got closer Gilbert spotted him and waved. "Hallo Birdie!" He called. The blond smiled and waved back. As soon as he was close enough the albino pulled him into a hug. Matthew tensed up at first not expecting it, but relaxed and hugged back.

"Hi Gil, how are you?" The Canadian asked as they pulled away.

"I'm awesome!" The albino said with a smile. "And cold."

"Well then we better go inside. You already look like a snow man." Matthew teased. Gilbert stuck his tongue out, but nodded. The pair walked inside and the Prussian sighed at the new warmth.

"That's better." He hummed rubbing his hands together. The Canadian smiled seeing Gilbert's ears and the tip of his nose were red. He wondered if albinos got colder quicker than normal. The Prussian caught him looking and smirked. "Like vhat jou see Birdie?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Matthew rolled his eyes, but knew he was blushing. "Let's get our tickets." He said ignoring the question. Gilbert nodded and they walked up to the ticket booth. The albino insisted on paying for his ticket and the Canadian reluctantly let him. He also insisted on paying for their popcorn, but Matthew wouldn't let him. The blond ended up buying Gilbert an overpriced bag of candy as thanks for the ticket.

When the couple went into the theatre there wasn't anyone there. They sat close to the back and made small talk through the previews. Only one small group of teenage girls came in. They sat up at the front and put their feet up on the rails.

Matthew was pretty focused on the movie when Gilbert yawned and stretched. He put an arm around the Canadian's shoulders. The blond looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. The Prussian just smiled innocently down at him. Matthew sighed happily and leaned into him.

-❄️"And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb."❄️-

**AN: Just skipping cuz I haven't seen the movie. It isn't even out yet (April 22nd, 2018) while writing this. I don't think I've actually seen the original one either.**

"That vas pretty awesome." Gilbert said as the pair came out of the theatre. Matthew nodded in agreement. "I love the songs!"

"They were amazing." He said with a smile. They walked together to the doors and stood just inside them. The Canadian could feel the cold through the glass.

"So Birdie, vant to go back to my place for a bit?" Gilbert asked putting his hands in his pockets. He looked like he was getting cold again.

Matthew furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not ready for sex yet Gilbert." He said bluntly immediately assuming the albino's intentions.

"Oh, ah no." Gilbert stuttered a blush spreading across his face. He scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, there's not a lot of time to talk during a movie. Just for some coffee or a drink."

The Canadian thought about it for a second. He trusted the Prussian, he hadn't done anything to suggest that he'd hurt him. He also knew he could take him down if he did try anything. "Okay, coffee would be nice." He hummed.

"Awesome!" The albino said happily. Matthew noticed he used that word a lot. Gilbert opened the door for the blond and Matthew smiled thanking him. "It's not to far away. Maybe ten minutes tops."

"I don't mind the walk." Matthew said. He could see his breath in the air. He was loving the cold.

"Do jou drive?" The Prussian asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can drive, but I don't have my license." The blond explained. "We live close enough to everything there's really no point."

"Fair enough." Gilbert shrugged. "I don't know vhat I vould do if I didn't drive. I really like it. Especially over in Germany on the autobahn."

"There's no speed limit there, eh?" Matthew asked. He had heard about the autobahn, but wasn't sure.

"Ja! For some stretches at least." The albino smiled. "My bruder doesn't enjoy my driving."

"No?" He asked.

"He won't let me drive him because I'm to 'easily annoyed and quick to retaliate.' I don't really know vhat he means. I'm an awesome driver." Gilbert said loudly. Matthew wasn't quite sure if he believed him or not, but he seemed confident. "I'm so good I should be a stunt driver."

"Yeah alright." Matthew said voice dripping with sarcasm and rolling his eyes.

"Did jou finish that book?" The albino asked and the Canadian nodded. "Did jou like it?"

"Yeah! It was good." He said with a smile. "I went and bought the sequel yesterday."

"The store sells the sequel?" Gilbert asked surprised. Matthew nodded. "I couldn't find it there, I'll have to look again."

"You can borrow mine when I'm done." The blond suggested. "I'll be done in a day or two."

"Okay!" He said happily. He turned and Matthew followed him up a set of stairs to his house. "It might be a little bit messy." The albino said getting his keys out from his pocket and unlocking the door. "Oh and vatch out for Gilbird."

"Gilbird?" Matthew asked curiously. Suddenly he spotted a bright yellow tiny ball of fluff flying at him. It stopped in front and chirped at him before flying back and landing in Gilbert's hair. "That's Gilbird?"

"Birdie, meet Gilbird. Gilbird, meet mein Birdie." The Prussian said with a smile. The little canary chirped and flew out of the albino's hair. Matthew offered a finger for the chick and it landed.

"Hello little guy." The Canadian hummed. Gilbird chirped at him again and the bird flew and settled in his hair. "Wait, you named your bird after yourself?"

"Of course! My friend Franny suggested it and I vent vith it." Gilbert said with a shrug leading him to the kitchen.

"And Birdie?" Matthew asked.

"Vell," The albino ran a hand through his hair. "Jou remind me a lot of a bird. Jour hair looks soft like feathers and the vay jou move is graceful. Just like a bird in flight. Even the vay jou talk is kinda like a bird's song."

**AN: So, I posted a whole other fic today. It's called 'Dark Waters' and is the fourth fic in the Dare Devil time line. All 22 chaps are already up!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"Vell," The albino ran a hand through his hair. "Jou remind me a lot of a bird. Jour hair looks soft like feathers and the vay jou move is graceful. Just like a bird in flight. Even the vay jou talk is kinda like a bird's song."

Matthew didn't really know how to respond. He wasn't used to someone talking to him so kindly. "Thank you." He said looking down at his feet.

"Kein problem, Vogel." Gilbert said tiding a few papers left on the table and sat them aside. He gestured for Matthew to sit and started to make coffee. "Black right?" The Prussian asked and the blond nodded.

While he kept making the coffee Matthew had a chance to look around. Gilbert's house was a lot more industrial style than the outside would suggest. Everything was so neat and tidy, the house looking like it was barely lived in or even a show home. He spotted what looked like old swords and maps hung on the walls.

"Here." The albino handed him the mug and sat across from him with his own. Matthew noticed that Gilbert was staring at his hair. "Awww, Gilbird fell asleep in jour hair."

"I forgot he was there." The blond admitted suddenly aware of his head movements. He didn't want to wake the sleeping chick.

"He's normally loud and flying all over vhen people visit. Gilbird has never landed on someone else's head before. He must really like jou." Gilbert said with a smile and sipped his coffee. "Dann sind wir schon zu zweit." He mumbled under his breath. Matthew didn't quite catch what he said, but knew it wasn't English.

"Was that German?" He asked curiously. "Or Prussian? Is Prussian a language?"

"Old Prussian vas a language, but its mostly extinct. I know it, but there's no point in using it since most people vouldn't understand." The albino explained. "But ja, that vas German. Do jou speak any other languages Birdie?"

"Kinda, I know French, Spanish and Mandarin, but it's been awhile since I've actually spoken them." Matthew sighed. "I've probably lost them by now."

"I know a bit of each, but my pronunciation is atrocious." Gilbert said a small smile creeping across his face. He seemed to be remembering something.

The blond studied his face. He noticed the way the albino's eyes lit up when he asked about Prussia. Matthew couldn't get over his eyes. They were bright and shown just like garnet. His eyes were a stark contrast against his pale skin and white hair. The Canadian also loved his confidence. It was something he wished he had.

"Vhat jou thinking about Birdie?" The Prussian asked meeting his eyes.

"You mostly." Matthew admitted looking down.

"That's an awesome thing to think about." Gilbert smirked as the Canadian looked back up. Matthew rolled his eyes slightly.

"You mentioned you had a brother? He's a politician too?" The blond asked.

"Ja! Ludwig or West is my little brother. He looks pretty scary, but he's just a big puppy. He represents Germany." The albino explained. "Vhat about jou? Do jou have any siblings?"

"I don't think so, but I don't know." Matthew said. Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused. It wasn't something he really wanted to get into. "I didn't know my actual family. Bryce took me in years ago, he's the only family I have."

"Bryce is the red head I've seen jou with?" The albino asked and the blond nodded. "I think I almost threw up on him once a few years ago."

Matthew snorted. "He must have not been to happy."

"He vould have been more annoyed if I did. Lucky Toni, Spain's rep, vas there." Gilbert laughed. "I ended up puking in his empty."

"I don't think I've ever gotten that drunk before." The Canadian said with a laugh. "Well not that I remember anyways."

It was the albino's turn to laugh. "Sometimes the times jou can't remember are the best." He said and Matthew nodded in agreement. "I bet jou're a sleepy drunk."

"I'm more of an existential drunk. Lots of random mind melting questions." The blond smiled. "You've got to be a sloppy drunk."

"Definitely, I'm very clumsy." Gilbert laughed. Matthew laughed as well. He could imagine it. "It takes me a bit to get that drunk."

The pair talked for quite awhile. They both lost track of time just enjoying each others company. They kept talking long after their cups were empty. The Canadian finally caught sight of the clock. It was after midnight, they'd been talking for hours.

"Oh! Gil, I better get going." He said gesturing to the clock.

"Wow, I didn't notice it got that late!" Gilbert grumbled sadly. The pair got up and took their mugs over to the sink. The albino thanked him as they went towards the door. Matthew hesitated, he didn't really want to leave. "Wait, uh Matthew?"

The blond paused. The pair was out on Gilbert's porch. The albino looked nervous and scratched the back of his neck. Matthew's heart fluttered as he stepped closer.

"Yes?" The Canadian asked looking down at the Prussian. He had used his name over his nickname.

"Can I kiss jou?" Gilbert asked looking up a blush spreading across his cheeks. The blond was surprised at the question. No one had asked before, they had just taken.

Matthew met his eyes and closed the distance between them. He wanted this, but was nervous. The albino's arms wrapped around his neck and the Canadian leaned down. All of Matthew's worries were gone as soon as their lips met. His arms snaked around the albino's waist and pulled him closer. He was sad when they had to break apart for breath. The Canadian's arms were still wrapped around Gilbert's waist and his hands were interlaced behind Matthew's neck.

"Wow." The albino laughed lightly. "Jou're good."

"Oh?" Matthew asked innocently. He knew his face was bright red.

"So Birdie," Gilbert started. They still were holding onto each other. "Do jou, ah, vant to go steady?"

"I've never done anything like this before, Gil." The Canadian admitted looking away. "I do want to, but I don't want to mess this up."

"Ve don't have to rush anything. There's all the time in the vorld." The albino smiled hopefully.

Matthew hummed thinking it over. He did want something with Gilbert. He didn't want to get hurt or hurt the albino, but he was willing to take the chance. He wasn't even thinking about how he didn't age.

"Okay." The Canadian agreed.

Gilbert's eyes lit up and he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "No one can resist the awesome Pr-Gilbert!" He laughed. Matthew smiled. They still hadn't taken their hands off each other.

"I really should get going though." The blond sighed. The albino frowned and his hands fell back to his sides. Matthew let go as well, but neither stepped away.

"Gilbird is still in jour hair." The Prussian said with a smile seeing the chick nestled into the blond's hair. "So cute!" He giggled. Gilbert lightly pet the canary's head. The chick chirped and hopped onto the albino's hand and into his hair.

"Bye-bye little guy." Matthew cooed at the bird. The chick chirped back at him and Gilbert laughed. "Bye Gil. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"I can valk jou home if jou'd like?" The Prussian suggested.

"No it's okay, Gil." The blond smiled starting down the steps. "It's the middle of the week, you've got work tomorrow. I can take care of myself."

"Alright Birdie." Gilbert said through a yawn. Matthew smiled and waved as he started the walk back home.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Matthew sighed closing the door behind himself. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, but still ended up waking Bryce. The red head had fallen asleep on the couch watching tv. Kumajirou was curled up on his chest and growled as he shifted. The bear hopped off and waddled over to the blond.

"What time is it?" Bryce asked groggily sitting up and stretching.

"Almost one." Matthew said bending over and picking Kumajirou up. The cub instantly fell asleep in his arms.

"You're home late." The ginger said through another yawn. "How was it?"

"Good." He said quietly. He didn't want to wake the sleeping bear. Bryce smiled seeing the red on the Canadian's face. He knew it wasn't from the cold.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" The red head asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, he was a gentleman." Matthew said a small smile on his face. The blush still lingered. "He asked before he attempted anything."

"That's good." Bryce said standing up. He cracked his back with a wince. "Don't need to grab the shot gun then?"

"No." The Canadian laughed quietly and the green eyed man smiled softly. He hadn't seen the blond happy like this since Kumajirou had shown up; he'd never seen him this happy before then. This guy seemed like he was going to be good for Matthew. He might get out more often other than for jobs or to go to the bookstore.

"Well I better clean it soon. Just to be safe." The ginger joked. Matthew rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm going to bed." Bryce yawned again. He lightly patted the blond on the back as he past. "Good night."

"Night." Matthew hummed. He started towards his room as well. He entered and carefully set the cub on the bed before closing the door. He changed into his pyjamas before grabbing his book and crawling into bed. The Canadian yawned settled in for a night of reading. Kumajirou woke up and toddled up to him. He ran his hands through the cub's soft fur.

"Sleep." Kumajirou murmured pushing his head into Matthew's hand.

"I'm not tired." The Canadian said. The bear narrowed his eyes. "Really."

"I know you have nightmares. I know you have trouble sleeping." Kumajirou said and Matthew frowned. "It's not healthy."

"Really Kuma, I'm okay." The blond said trying to convince the bear.

"Please?" The cub asked looking up and giving him puppy dog eyes.

Matthew sighed and gave him a small smile. "Okay." He mumbled setting his book on his side table. He couldn't say no to those eyes. He turned the light off and slid under the covers. He turned over and got comfortable. Kumajirou curled up on top of his back so he couldn't go anywhere.

The Canadian was dead tired, but didn't want to sleep. His nightmares had been particularly bad the last few weeks. He had tried sleeping with his window open, but it didn't help. Even sleeping outside wasn't working anymore. He knew he could take pills that could help him sleep, but he didn't want anything to do with them.

Matthew huffed and stared at the wall. He didn't like letting his mind wander too much, it didn't normally go to good places. He would end up thinking back and wondering if there was a time that he could have escaped earlier. He knew there were opportunities that he didn't take and hated himself for not taking them. It could have saved him a lot of bad memories, but then he might not have met Bryce or Gilbert.

The Canadian also thought about his last owner, Peter. He knew the man was still alive and running the business. He hadn't seen the man around the city luckily. The blond didn't know what he would do if he did. He hoped that he'd kick his ass, but he was nervous that he'd revert back to the scared kid.

Matthew sighed again and closed his eyes. He started to think about Gilbert. The blond smiled replaying the night over in his head. He was excited at the thought of their new relationship. He couldn't wait to see the albino again.

-❄️"Love is like a fart. If you have to force it, it's probably crap."❄️-

**Five years earlier**

"How's the job search going?" Bryce asked the small Canadian as he cooked. He jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Not g-great." He said quietly. Matthew plated the food making sure to give more to the man. "Nothing yet."

"Oh well. Soon hopefully." The ginger said as the food was set down in front of him. "You should apply to be a chef. Your cooking is amazing, lad." The blond just shrugged and ate quietly. The kid wasn't really one for talking, neither really felt the need to fill the silence with conversation.

Once they were done the kid took their dishes. Matthew hummed quietly as he did them. Bryce absentmindedly watched him. The kid had only been around for a little over a month, but he was growing attached. He'd learned a bit about his past, the blond had been accidentally letting bits slip here and there. The red head knew from the timbits that it wasn't pleasant.

When he first took the Canadian in he had been really jumpy. He still was, but a lot less than before. His speech was getting better; he had almost lost his stutter. The kid definitely looked a lot healthier. He'd gained some weight despite hardly eating. Most of the wounds had fully healed and faded to scars.

Bryce knew that the kid never went to school and had next to no actual education. He knew that there was a very small chance that he'd be able to get even an entry level job. The ginger had thought about telling Matthew he was a mercenary. He also thought about taking the Canadian on as an 'apprentice.' He figured that the skills he could teach him might give him a confidence boost.

'Well, no time like the present.' Bryce thought clearing his throat. "Hey Matthew?"

"Yes?" He asked pausing for a second.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" The green eyed man asked. Matthew dried his hands and sat back down at the table. He looked down at the table nervously scratching his arm. "Don't worry it's nothing bad."

"I don't know if I believe that." The blond mumbled still not looking up. He lightly traced the scars on his arms.

"Really it's not." Bryce sighed. "Remember how I told you I am a private detective?" He asked and Matthew nodded slowly. "Well, that's not completely true." He paused watching the Canadians reaction. He didn't want to scare the kid. The blond just looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I'm more of a mercenary. I get paid to do stuff that's not exactly legal."

"Why are you telling me this?" Matthew questioned. He didn't seem to care about the illegal stuff.

"I know you've been having trouble finding a job and you're not really a people person." Bryce started and the blond nodded slowly. "I'd be willing to train you as a mercenary. It's good money, but a lot of the jobs aren't pretty most of the time."

"What kind of jobs?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Some are easy, like tailing someone. Others are harder, like beating someone or maybe killing a drug dealer or pimp. No two jobs are the same." The ginger explained. "It's not an easy career, it really tests your morals. Don't take this decision lightly. Once you're in, it's next to impossible to get out."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

**Few months later**

Matthew smiled reading the texts Gilbert had sent. The albino finally convinced him to get a cell phone. It had taken him a little while for the Prussian to convince him. It took the Canadian a bit to figure it out, but Bryce helped him. He had done a fair bit of teasing too.

Gilbert would send him cute little messages everyday and he loved it. They texted a lot when the Prussian was traveling. Matthew loved being around Gilbert. He liked doing anything with him. Even following him around while he was running errands. It didn't really matter as long as he was with him.

The pair had grown really close, pretty much inseparable. They hadn't had a fight yet. They'd had a few arguments about food or silly things, but it was all light hearted. Gilbert would come over and stay with him and he'd go stay at his house. Gilbird would always fall asleep in the blond's hair when he visited.

Matthew slept a lot better with the Prussian beside him. They still hadn't done anything sexual. The Canadian wasn't ready yet and Gilbert understood. He had told the other a bit about his past, just enough for him to get the picture. Matthew still hadn't told him about how old he really was or his real job. He knew he would need to at some point if they continued with their relationship. He was very nervous to tell him and know the longer he left it the worst the possible rejection could be. He tried not to think about it and pushed it to the back of his mind.

When the Prussian first met Bryce, the ginger was being very intimidating. He wanted to know if this guy was really going to be good for Matthew. The green eyed man had been cleaning his pistol when the Canadian properly introduced the two. Gilbert had seemed pretty nervous around him, but after a few conversations Bryce decided that the albino was alright and let up. The ginger also remembered him from a few years ago and teased him about it.

Kumajirou knew enough to stay out of sight when the Prussian was around. He would hide in the closet or out in the tree when he knew Gilbert was coming. Matthew didn't want to explain why he had a pet polar bear. He didn't really like keeping all these secrets.

Right now, Gilbert was off at a meeting in Ottawa. He had already been there for a couple of days and was supposed to be back tomorrow. Matthew was kind of sad when the albino went away, but the texts and jobs kept him busy enough. He always kept busy.

"Hey Mattie?" Bryce called from the other room. He was searching the bookshelf for an old file. Matthew was looking through the junk drawers for it.

"Yes?" The Canadian yelled back.

"Found that file yet?" He asked coming into view around the corner.

"Not yet." Matthew sighed closing the last drawer. "Are you sure you didn't have it on the computer?"

"I didn't check there." The ginger said scratching the back of his neck. "I'll look later. We need to finish the last bit of prep."

The blond nodded. "I'll grab the pistols." He said and Bryce nodded. He went down to the basement and grabbed a pair of them and a silencer from the cabinet. He trudged back up the stairs and found the green eyed man waiting with the cleaning supplies. The pair of mercenaries started cleaning their guns.

They had a big job tonight, killing a mob boss. It wasn't something they were really used to doing, but they couldn't turn down the people it came from. Matthew knew how risky it was, Bryce did too. They were to break into the man's apartment and kill him. He had no immediate family except a daughter that was staying with her deceased mother's grandparents.

The man kept no guards, dogs or security systems around his house. He believed that no one was brave enough to try anything, he was wrong. The pair had planned everything. They had watched him and knew his schedule. They were going to enter through the back door. Bryce was going to kill the man while Matthew searched for any important papers relating to the mob.

Matthew sighed as he finished cleaning and reassembled the gun. He loaded the clip and set it back on the table.

"So, when was Gilbert supposed to come back?" Bryce asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow afternoon, but depending on how the talks go it could be another two days." The Canadian explained. He glanced over at the clock. "It's getting close."

"It is." The red head nodded standing up. "Let's go now. Just encase there's more traffic than usual."

Matthew nodded and stood up as well. The pair went to the door and threw their jackets on. It was cold out and was supposed to snow later in the night. The blond smiled seeing his breath in the air as they stepped outside. He followed Bryce to the truck and hopped in.

The drive wasn't too long and they were there in no time. Bryce parked around the corner so they could walk up without causing too much suspicion. They rounded the corner and the house was in sight.

"Ready?" Bryce asked and Matthew nodded. The mercenaries hopped the fence looking around making sure there were no lights on in any of the neighbouring houses. The ginger started picking the lock and Matthew kept watch. It didn't take him a minute before the lock was done and the door swung open.

They stepped in looking around. Bryce gestured silently in the direction of the man's bed room and the blond nodded. The ginger started towards the room while Matthew split off to see what he could find.

The blond stalked quietly through the house like it was the back of his hand. He knew and studied the layout. Matthew carefully ducked into the office. He could already see stacks of papers on the desk in the pale moonlight that shown through the window. He padded over and started sifting through the papers. He found a few that looked important and set them aside.

Matthew moved through the drawers, then the filing cabinets. He found more and more documents that were related to the man's mob and set them on the others. He gathered the papers and files before putting them in his bag. He heard a soft bang and knew it was time to leave. The blond grabbed the last few papers and started to move.

"Dad?" A girl's voice asked from behind him. Matthew stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. There was a little girl, no older then ten, standing in the hall way. "Who are you?" She asked quietly. He could see she had something in her hands.

"Just one of your dad's friends." He lied quietly turning to face her. He kept his hands where the girl could see them. He finally realized what she had in her hands. "I'm not going to hurt you." Matthew said trying not to make any sudden moves.

"You're not one of daddy's friends." She said raising the gun and pointing it at the Canadian's chest.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

"You're not one of daddy's friends." The girl said raising the gun and pointing it at the Canadians chest. He put his hands up not wanting to scare the girl. He knew he could reach for his gun, but he couldn't hurt the kid. The girl watched him closely, her hands shaking. "I don't know you."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Matthew repeated slowly. The girl looked like she was believing the blond, but kept the weapon trained on him. The Canadian heard footsteps coming from upstairs. The girl heard them too and took a step back. He started to take a step back as well, but the girl suddenly fired.

Matthew gasped as the bullet ripped through his shoulder. He grunted clamping his hand over the wound and took a few more steps back. He didn't expect the girl to fire again. The second bullet hit his chest and he collapsed from the pain. He never felt pain that bad before. He coughed trying to catch his breath and get back to his feet. He knew the bullet must have gone through a lung.

The Canadian heard the footsteps grow closer and grunted pushing himself up. He gritted his teeth and looked up to see the girl with the gun still pointed at him. Matthew froze not wanting to get shot again. He knew he needed to get away.

Bryce finally rounded the corner and quickly took in the situation. He saw the blond on the ground with a small pool of blood underneath him and a girl with a gun pointed at him. He quickly took aim at the girl watching her closely stepping forward in front of Matthew.

The girl looked even more terrified as another person appeared and started moving towards her. She shot again and Bryce didn't even flinch at the pain.

"Put the gun down kid." Bryce growled. The girl didn't look like she was going to comply. The ginger aimed at the ground and shot one warning shot at the girl's feet. She yelped and dropped the gun running away. Bryce turned to him and helped him up.

"Mattie?" He asked seeing the damage. He'd seen the Canadian hurt before, but never this bad.

"I'm fine." Matthew said still struggling to catch his breath. He looked down and noticed that Bryce had been hit too. He could see blood seeping through his pants, just above the knee. "You're hurt." He coughed pushing his own pain to the back of his mind.

"We need to move." Bryce said ignoring the blond's concern. Matthew nodded still fighting through the pain. It hurt to breathe, but it was becoming easier. He nodded and the ginger started to help him out. Neither one of them would be able to make it over the back fence and they went out the front door.

It had begun to snow heavily and was hard to see. The blond hoped it would cover their escape. They ducked into a back alley and it quickly turned from Bryce helping Matthew to the Canadian helping him.

"Bryce." The blond said concerned. The ginger was loosing a lot of blood and could barely walk. Matthew tried to carry most of his weight, but with his injuries it was impossible. Bryce leaned against the alley wall sliding down and landing with a grunt. He finally took in his own injury.

"Fuck." He cursed seeing the amount of blood. Matthew was right at his side taking his coat off and putting pressure on the wound. Bryce shook his head. "Must have nicked an artery."

"You need help." The Canadian said eyes wide with panic. He knew the pressure he was putting on the wound wouldn't do too much unless a professional got there and quick. He reached for his cell phone, but Bryce stopped him.

"No, Matthew." The ginger shook his head. The Canadian didn't understand. "That girl could have called the cops. They'd but two and two together." He groaned shifting slightly. Matthew could see the colour starting to drain from his face. "I don't want one of the last things I see being you in hand cuffs."

"But," The Canadian started to argue. He was terrified of losing him. He could feel tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes. He now understood what Bryce meant. "I need you." He admitted tears starting to spill over.

"You'll be fine without me. You're so strong, lad. You don't need me." Bryce said. His breathing had grown more laboured. He furrowed his eyebrows seeing the blond crying. The ginger reached out and wiped one of his tears away with his thumb. Matthew caught his hand and held on. Bryce lightly squeezed his hand. "Don't worry Matthew, you'll be just fine."

"I don't know what to do." He cried. Bryce was bleeding out in front of him and there was nothing he could do.

"Call TJ. He'll take care of everything." The green eyed man said weakly. Matthew shook his head in denial. He went to wipe his tears away, but realized his hand was covered in blood. "I love you kid." He said eyes closing slowly.

"No!" Matthew yelled seeing his eyes close. He quickly felt for a pulse, but there wasn't one. "No, Bryce, please!" He begged, but he knew he was powerless to do anything. "I love you too." He murmured with his head down.

The Canadian looked up and around. He hadn't noticed how much snow had piled up around them. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to leave Bryce. He just wanted to curl up and die next to him. Matthew just felt numb.

-❄️"The trouble is, you think you have time."❄️-

The blond had managed to call TJ. He went through the motions of telling him like a robot. The bar owner told him to come see him and he'd take care of everything else. He'd made it to the bar through the thick snow. He didn't bother driving there; he didn't think he should drive.

Matthew was sitting at the bar nursing a beer with his head down. TJ had set it in front of him a few hours ago, but he had barely touched it. The bar had been closed when he got there. TJ had closed as soon as the blond had called.

The Canadian still just felt numb. Some pain was starting to break through. His chest ached terribly and he didn't even want to try and move his shoulder. TJ had noticed the holes and blood on his shirt, but didn't say anything. He gave him a new clean shirt. Matthew knew that TJ had been calling people for most of the night. He didn't really pay attention to what they were talking about.

"Matthew?" TJ asked. The blond looked up warily. "Go home and get some rest. I'll call you when I've got everything sorted." He just grunted in response. "You can borrow my coat too, it's still freezing out."

"Thank you." The Canadian mumbled standing up. TJ handed him his coat and he carefully put it on. Every movement shot a bolt of pain through him.

TJ was right it was still freezing out. Even with the sun just rising there was no warmth coming with it. Matthew didn't normally feel the cold, but he sure felt in now.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Matthew sighed shakily and closed the door. He took off his boots and coat and looked around. The house seemed so empty, he hated it. He pressed his back against the door and slid down. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

The blond heard claws clicking and he looked up to see Kumajirou walking his way. The cub didn't say anything, he already seemed to know something happened. He just pushed his way into Matthew's arms and curled up. They sat quietly, the Canadian's mind for once was blank.

"Bed." Kumajirou said tugging lightly at his sleeve. When he didn't respond the bear nibbled lightly on his fingers to get his attention. Matthew shifted slightly. "More comfy there."

"Alright." He murmured climbing to his feet with the cub in his arms. His injuries were still bothering him. They ached badly and sent shocks of pain through him when he moved, but he knew they were healing. He set his phone on the kitchen table as he passed. He also laid his gun down as well.

Matthew moved on into the hall. He lingered for a moment at Bryce's open bedroom door. He quickly shook thoughts from his head and walked to his own room. The Canadian set Kumajirou on the bed and opened his window.

The blond didn't bother getting undressed. He curled up on top of the covers. He wanted to feel the cold again. Kumajirou toddled over to him and curled up on top of him. He rested his head on top of Matthew's.

"What happened?" Kumajirou asked quietly. The Canadian didn't say anything. "I smell blood on you."

"I'm fine." Matthew said quietly. "Bryce is gone."

"Gone, gone?" The cub asked concern. The blond didn't say anything, but nodded slowly. "Oh." He said quietly snuggling closer to Matthew. He didn't ask anymore questions.

-❄️"I wanted to write down exactly what I felt, but somehow the paper stayed empty and I could not have described it any better."❄️-

A couple of hours later, Matthew gasped awake from a nightmare. He groaned as the sunlight shone in his eyes. Kumajirou was still curled up on top of him and woke up at the blond's movements. The cub hopped off him as he sat up. He winced because his wounds still ached.

Matthew got to his feet and walked to the kitchen. Kumajirou followed him out. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon. The Canadian knew he should eat, he hadn't eaten anything since the night before. He didn't feel hungry though and didn't want to eat.

The blond jumped as he heard the home phone ring. He went over and answered. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, Matt. It's TJ." The bar tender said quickly. He could hear talking and glasses bring moved in the background. "Everything is sorted. We'll talk more next time you're in."

"Alight." He responded. "Thank you."

"No problem, call me if you need anything." TJ said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. The Canadian sat back at the kitchen table again. Kumajirou had already climbed up and was sitting in the centre.

The cub pushed his cell over to him. Matthew raised an eyebrow. "It's been buzzing."

"Has it?" He asked absentmindedly. The blond picked it up to see a few missed texts from Gilbert. There was a good night a morning then a few others that were more worried. He quickly sent an apologetic reply. 'Sorry for not replying Gil. Something happened to Bryce.'

Matthew rested his head in his hands. He knew that he would have to think up a lie to tell Gilbert. He yawned sleepily rubbing his eyes. He sat for a few minutes and rested, but soon decided to get up and go to the bathroom. He pulled his shirt off along the way.

The Canadian walked in and looked at himself in the mirror. There was still dried blood around the wounds and he couldn't get a good look at them. He grabbed a washcloth and wetted it before wiping away the blood. Matthew winced as he went over the holes, they were still sore. They looked like they were healing well, but still had large scabs. The bullet that hit his chest had an exit wound on his back, but the one on his shoulder didn't.

The blond knew that the bullet must have been stuck in his shoulder. He groaned feeling for it, but didn't feel any lumps. He decided to leave it and see how it would heal. He'd dig it out later if he needed to. The Canadian hopped in and had a quick shower to get the rest of the blood and the scent of it off him. He changed his clothes putting on a huge oversized dark sweater and comfy pants.

Matthew went back out to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He wasn't really hungry and didn't want to sleep. The coffee would give him a bit of nutrition and enough energy to not fall asleep. He sat back down at the table with his cup of coffee. Kumajirou was laying in the centre of the table in a patch of sunlight.

The Canadian zoned out for a few minutes, but was brought back to reality by his cell buzzing. He picked it up to see the contact was Gilbert. "Hey Gil."

"Hallo Birdie." The albino greeted. He sounded worried. He could hear voices in the background. "Are you okay? Is Bryce okay?"

"I'm alright, but Bryce is gone." Matthew said quietly. Saying it out loud again made him finally realize how real it was.

"Vhat?" Gilbert gasped. "I'll be there as soon as I can Liebe."

"It's okay Gil, you don't have to." The Canadian said. He didn't sound very convincing.

"It's alright, I'll be there soon." The Prussian said hanging up. Matthew sighed setting his phone down. He stared at his coffee debating whether or not to actually drink it.

Kumajirou woke up and yawned. He stretched before walking up to Matthew. The cub hopped down into his lap. "You should eat." He said sleepily.

"I know." The blond sighed pushing the cup of coffee away from him. Kumajirou looked up at him. "I'm not hungry though."

"Still." The polar bear complained. He pushed his head into Matthew's hand nudging him. The blond sighed running a hand through his fur. "Eat something."

"I don't want to, I'm not hungry." Matthew mumbled. The bear didn't look to happy with the blond's response, but didn't want to fight with him.

The Canadian didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't have much motivation to even move from where he was sitting. The realization hit him that Bryce truly was never coming back. He hated knowing that he'd never see him or hear his voice again.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Matthew looked up hearing a knock at the door. He had been lost in thought. The thinking had taken him back. He ran through the memories so many times trying to figure out if there was something he could have done.

The Canadian shook the thoughts from his mind and got up from the kitchen table. He grabbed his now cold mug of coffee and gun. He left the untouched coffee on the counter and put the pistol in the drawer under some papers along the way to the door. The blond opened the door to see a very cold looking Prussian. He didn't even have a coat, just a blue three piece suit.

"Hey Gil." He greeted quietly letting the albino in. Gilbert looked him up and down noticing how exhausted he looked. He immediately pulled him into a hug. Matthew hugged back clinging to his suit jacket.

"It's okay Birdie." He said rubbing soothing circles into the small of the blond's back. His usually loud and confident demeanour was replaced with a very concerned one. "I'm here."

Matthew finally broke down. He cried into the albino's shoulder. The sadness and loss suddenly overwhelming him. Gilbert carefully picked up him and carried him to the couch. He gently sat him down and set next to him. The Prussian pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay Birdie." He repeated slowly still rubbing big circles into his back. He brushed some hair out of Matthew's face looking at him. The Canadian wouldn't meet his eyes, he kept them downcast. He looked so tired, dark circles under his eyes told the Prussian he hadn't slept. He could tell that Matthew wasn't dealing with the loss well.

"Sorry." The Canadian said through his sobs. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

Gilbert gave him a sad smile taking his hand in his. "Jou don't need to apologize." He squeezed his hand lightly and Matthew rested his head on his shoulder. His breaths were still shaky and uneven, but they were starting to return to normal as he calmed down. The pair sat quietly for a while on the couch. The Prussian whispered calming words and held him close. Matthew hated showing such weakness, even to Gilbert, but he was happy he was there. He had finally calmed under the albino's touch.

"Have jou eaten anything Birdie?" Gilbert asked and he shook his head. "Are jou hungry?" The Canadian shook his head again. "Vhat about sleep? Have jou got any?" He asked knowing that the blond hadn't slept.

"Not much." Matthew sighed trying to keep in a yawn. He already looked half asleep. Gilbert stood up and picked him up again. He let himself be carried to bed. The albino set him down and he whined quietly at the loss of contact.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" The Prussian asked and he nodded. He didn't have anything with him other than his suit. He opened the dresser and pulled out an old college hoodie and sweatpants. Matthew's eyebrows furrowed seeing the sweater, but didn't say anything. Gilbert slipped into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him close. "Vhat happened Matthew?" He asked quietly.

"It was so quick." He muttered going over the lie in his head. He couldn't tell Gilbert what really happened. "We went out for supper, on the way back we took back alleys." Matthew started. He took a breath. "A guy jumped us. He wanted cash, but we didn't have any." Gilbert held him tight and gave him a kiss on the forehead seeing tears starting again. "The guy pulled a gun and Bryce stepped in front of me." The Canadian was crying again. The actual memories flooding his mind. "He shot him." He shook his head. "I couldn't do anything. I was so scared Gil."

"I'm so sorry Birdie." The albino said hugging him tightly to his chest. Matthew buried his head in the crook of Gilbert's neck.

"I don't want to loose you too." The Canadian cried quietly eyebrows furrowed. He was starting to fall asleep, exhaustion finally taking over.

"Jou von't, I promise." Gilbert said noticing how drowsy the blond was. He realized how cold it was in the room. He'd been completely focused on Matthew and hadn't noticed. He reached behind him and pulled the blankets overtop of them wrapping them up together.

"No, you don't understand Gil." Matthew mumbled eyes starting to close. "You'll age, I won't..." He trailed off.

"Vhat?" Gilbert asked confused wondering if he heard that correctly. There wasn't an answer from the Canadian, he had fallen asleep. He sighed trying to figure out what he was trying to say. The albino had no idea what Matthew had meant and chalked it up to tiredness. He decided to ask him about it in the morning.

-❄️"I have a thousand things to say to you, and a thousand reasons not to."❄️-

Matthew opened his eyes to sunlight shining through the window. He rolled over to find the Prussian, but he wasn't there. He frowned until he smelt food. His stomach growled telling him he should get up, but he didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed. He heard footsteps coming his way.

"Guten Morgen Vogel." Gilbert smiled stepping into the room. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Thought I heard jou moving."

"Morning." He said groggily. The blond scooted over and wrapped his arms around the albino's waist. Gilbert brushed some hair out of his face smiling down at him.

"I made some breakfast, it's not jour pancakes, but it'll do." The Prussian said moving the covers off him. "Jou hungry?"

"Yeah." Matthew said sitting up and stretching. He winced as a shot of pain went through him. Neither one of the wounds were fully healed yet. The Canadian swung his legs over the edge of the bed sitting next to Gilbert. He felt a lot more stable now that he had a good night's rest.

The Prussian leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek taking his hands and pulling him up. He kept one of the blond's hands in his and lead him out to the kitchen. He gestured for Matthew to sit as he grabbed the food off the counter.

"Thanks, Gil. It looks good." The Canadian said as it was sat in front of him. His stomach growled loudly.

"My cooking is awesome." The albino said with a smirk sitting across from him. Gilbert talked a little bit about the meetings he was in to fill the silence. Matthew didn't mind the rambling, he listened to keep his mind focused on something else. Once they were done eating, the couple washed the dishes together before going to watch tv.

The pair cuddled up on the couch under a blanket. Matthew was content with Gilbert's arms around his waist and chin resting on his head. He felt safe in his arms.

"Liebling?" The albino asked.

The Canadian shifted slightly. "Hmm?"

"Can I ask jou a question?" Gilbert asked.

**AN: I don't know if I'm writing the whole loss thing well. I personally don't think I mourn much. I seem to just not idk**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One

"Can I ask jou a question?" Gilbert asked. Matthew was immediately nervous. He had no idea what the albino was about to ask him. He nodded slowly. "Jou mentioned that jou von't age. Vhat did jou mean?"

The Canadian sat up and crossed his legs. He didn't remember saying that last night. He didn't want to keep lying to Gilbert, especially when he'd already mentioned it. He trusted him completely, but was terrified of messing what they had up.

Matthew didn't know what he would do if the albino left him. Without Bryce or Gilbert he'd have next to no one. The ginger was like a father to him and loosing Bryce made him realize how easy and quick it was to lose someone forever. He loved Gilbert so much and couldn't imagine not having him in his life. He couldn't imagine living without Bryce either, but here he was.

"Birdie?" The Prussian questioned also sitting up. His voice pulled the Canadian out of his thoughts.

Matthew sighed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "It's true Gil, I don't age." He said looking down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's not something I just tell people."

"Jou don't age? At all?" He asked. The blond looked up and met his eyes. Gilbert didn't look angry, he looked curious. The Canadian was still going to be cautious, but honest.

"I did, I was a kid and aged to a teenager. There was a point where I didn't age past sixteen for almost a hundred years. Then I aged like five years in a month to how I am now." Matthew confessed. He shook his head. "I don't know what I am or why I'm like this."

"How old are jou?" The albino questioned. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"I don't know, maybe three hundred years or a bit more then three hundred years old." The blond replied thoughtfully. He wasn't sure how old he really was. "I don't really know though."

"Have jou ever left the country before?" Gilbert asked raising an eyebrow. Matthew nodded. "How did jou feel?"

"I just felt kind of lost. I was very nervous and found it hard to focus." The Canadian said trying to explain it as accurately as possible.

"Have jou ever got hurt or sick without any explanation?" The Prussian asked. He looked slightly excited.

"Yeah, I don't remember a lot before the fifties because of stuff." Matthew mumbled. He really didn't want to get into that right now. "I know I was very sick during the thirties. I lost some eyesight during the nineteen teens times."

"I think I know vhat jou are Birdie." The Prussian said happily with a big smile on his face. Matthew raised an eyebrow seeing Gilbert's smile. "Jou're a nation. Jou've got to be Canada!"

"Canada?" The blond asked. He didn't understand what Gilbert was saying. "A nation?"

"Ja! A nation is the personification of a country. They're pretty much immortal, but are affected by their country. Jou said that jou vere sick during the thirties when the depression vas happening." The albino started to explain. "And jou said that jou felt kind of lost vhen jou left Canada. That's how nations feel vhen they leave their land. Everything Jou've said vould point to jou being a nation."

"I've never heard of nations before." Matthew said trying to think back. "How do you know about them?"

"Most people don't know about them. They stay hidden for the most part." Gilbert said with a smile. "I know because I'm one too! I'm Prussia, but I've been representing Canada."

"You're like me?" He asked in disbelief and Gilbert nodded. The Canadian jump pulling him into a hug. The albino laughed hugging him back tightly.

"Ich liebe dich." Prussia said pulling him in for a kiss. They rested their foreheads together after they broke apart. "I love jou so much Birdie."

"I love you to Gil." Matthew said tears pricking at the corners of his eyes again, but these were happy tears. He couldn't believe that Gilbert was like him, that he wouldn't age too.

"Ve need to tell the others." The Prussian said excitedly. "They'll be so excited to meet you!"

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." Canada admitted fidgeting nervously. Meeting new people always scared him. "Not yet at least."

"I understand Birdie." Gilbert said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Matthew gave him a small smile. "Let me know vhen jou're ready. In the meantime I von't tell anyone yet."

"Thank you, Gil." Matthew said as the pair laid back down again. The blond laying on top of Prussia's chest. "Should I be calling you Gil or Prussia?"

"Ve don't use our nation names often." The albino explained. "Especially around humans, they could exploit us if they knew." He sighed. The blond nodded understanding completely. "So it's better to use Gil."

"This is going to take some getting used to." Canada said. He didn't really know what being a nation entailed and was curious to find out. He had so many questions, but didn't want to overwhelm Gilbert. "Is your brother a nation too?"

"Ja! West or Ludwig is Germany." Prussia explained. "Jou've got a brother too."

"I do?" Matthew asked. He couldn't remember having one.

"I don't think jou ever met him vay back vhen." The albino said. Canada shifted slightly in his arms and rested his chin on Gilbert's chest looking up at him. "His name is Alfred, he represents America. He's pretty loud, obnoxious and clueless, but he's a good guy."

"So the stereotypical American?" Matthew laughed.

"Pretty much." The Prussian laughed as well. He was happy to be keeping Matthew's mind away from the events of the last couple of days. "The only other nation jou've met vould be France."

"France? I remember a bit about a Frenchman that took care of me when I was very little. Before everything." The Canadian trailed off. He cleared his throat. "He was France?"

Gilbert nodded. "He's one of my friends. I've known him since I vas young. He and Spain are my best friends."

"How old are you?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty old." Prussia said. "Older than jou Birdie. Probably like eight hundred or more."

"Wow you're old." Matthew said with a smile.

"Have a problem dating an older guy?" Gilbert teased while Canada rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Gil, for everything." The blond said suddenly hugging him tightly. Prussia's arms slid up his back holding him close.

"It's no problem Liebling." Gilbert said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'd do anything for jou."

"Won't you get in trouble for leaving those meetings though?" He asked concerned.

"Nah, the awesome me von't get in trouble!" Gilbert reassured him with a smile. "Sadly, I do need to leave again in a few days. Vill jou be okay?"

"I'll be fine Gil." Matthew said with a sad smile. "I've been through worse before."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two

**A few months later**

Matthew groaned rolling out of bed. He hadn't slept to well that night, it was more like afternoon. He stretched and stood up cracking his back in the process. He winced at the sound, but laughed at himself. The Canadian looked out the window, the sun was just starting to set. He walked over and grabbed fresh clothes for the 'day' before going to have a shower.

Gilbert was out of the country for a meeting in Tokyo. The first few times he left Matthew alone he had been worried. He had called a lot, Canada really appreciated it. Prussia had been his anchor, he really kept him grounded. When he was gone it was a bit harder for him, but he worked through it.

The blond had taken some time away from being a mercenary to recover. It had taken him a while to feel some semblance of normal. His physical wounds may have healed quickly, but the mental ones stuck with him. He had mostly worked around them, but still had days.

Those days were the hardest. It would be simple things that reminded him of Bryce. He'd be doing laundry and see that sweater again or cleaning and he'd find papers with the red head's hand writing and doodles. There'd be days when he'd just sit in Bryce's room. He felt lost and had no reason to do anything. Sometimes Gilbert was there to break him out of his stooper, but other times Kumajirou would have too.

Canada smiled walking into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and grabbed some left overs from the fridge. Kumajirou walked into the kitchen and looked up at him. The blond reached down and picked him up setting him on the table.

"I'm hungry." The cub complained. Matthew smiled softly as he sniffed his food. Kumajirou wrinkled his nose. "You're eating that?" He asked disgusted.

"Sorry it's not fish." The Canadian said sarcastically. He got up and grabbed a tin of salmon. He handed it to the bear and watched him fiddle with it. Kumajirou gave him puppy dog eyes and Matthew took it back. He opened the can and sat it down in front of him. "Have to get some fresh stuff for you soon."

"Ohhh yes please." The cub said around a mouthful of fish. Matthew smiled and continued to eat. He finished and got up to do the dishes. "Where are you going?" Be asked seeing the blond going towards the door.

"Out to TJ's." Canada said slipping his shoes on. He quickly patted his pocket making sure he had his knife. "I'll be back probably after midnight."

"Okay, bye Math." The cub said hopping off the table and waddled over to the couch.

"See you in a bit Camel." Matthew said stepping outside and locking the door. It was warm out that night. It seemed like summer was just around the corner. He started to walk towards the bar. TJ said he had another job for him that night. Canada walked into the bar and did a quick look around. It was completely empty accept for TJ and his cook, fairly normal for a Tuesday.

"Hello, Matt." TJ greeted seeing the blond enter. He put the glass he was cleaning down as Matthew took a seat at the bar. "Got something easy for you tonight." He grabbed a file under the bar and sat it in front of him.

"Another dealer?" Canada sighed reading the file. He was always happy to go after drug dealers.

"Yeah, this guy sells just about everything." TJ mumbled. "Too just about anyone. I've heard he's sold to kids that are like twelve."

"That is not okay." The blond shook his head. He read further down the file and memorized his favourite spots. There was one that was a couple blocks over. "Well, I better go track him down."

"Have fun." TJ smiled with a hint of sarcasm as he left. Matthew rolled his eyes stepping outside. The streetlights were just starting to flicker on. Perfect time to find a drug dealer.

Canada rounded the corner and spotted the man leaning against a light post. He pushed his sleeves up knowing that the needle scars would put the dealer at ease. Some dealers wouldn't sell to people that hadn't used before, but this dealer wasn't like that from what the file said.

"Hey man, sup?" The dealer asked seeing Matthew approach. He looked him up and down eyes pausing on his arms with a smile. "What'cha looking for?"

"Heroin." Canada said lightly scratching his arm.

"Any specific stand dude?" He asked pushing off from the street light post. He started to walk and Matthew followed. The pair walked for a few meters before the dealer turned down an alley way.

"Not really." Matthew said with a shrug. He checked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following them. He reached for his knife, but didn't pull it out yet.

"You seemed to have dried out. What brought you back?" The man asked leaning against the wall. Canada shrugged listening for footsteps. "None of my business, but good for my business I guess." He said also shrugging.

Matthew was done acting, satisfied that no one was around. He pulled his knife and slashed the dealer across the face. The man gasped crying out in pain falling to his knees. He stabbed the man in the back of the neck and he slumped over.

Canada shook his head wiping his knife off on his pants and put it back in his pocket. He looked down to make sure the dealer wasn't breathing before stepping out of the alleyway. He pulled his hood up as he walked back to the bar.

"That didn't take long." TJ commented seeing Matthew sitting back at the bar. The Canadian gave him a small smirk. He quickly tended to a customer before coming back over. "I'll let them know it's done."

"Thanks." Canada said.

"Got something for you later in the week. You've got quite a bit of reading to do." TJ said slipping him another thick file. The blond nodded about to get up. "Wait." The bar tender said quickly. "Be careful out there Matthew." He warned. "That girl, the leader's loyalists are protecting her. They might be closing in."

"Might be?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

TJ shrugged. "I've heard a few things. They haven't identified you yet." He said. "Honestly doubt they're even close. I think they're just putting it out there to scare you and the others."

"Hmm." Canada hummed. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

"I guess so, eh?" The owner shrugged and Matthew got up from the stool. He waved as he left. He sighed walking down the street towards home. It had cooled down quite a bit in the past few hours.

The Canadian jumped hearing his phone ringing. He pulled it out to see the contact. "Hello Gilly." He answered happily.

"Morning Vogel!" Prussia greeted loudly. Matthew smiled hearing his voice. "How are jou?"

"Not to bad, just heading home." The blond sighed. "How's the meeting going?"

"Good, trying to get the best for mein Birdie." Gilbert said. Matthew had noticed that the Prussian had seemed to be taking the meetings a bit more seriously now that he knew Matthew was Canada. "Just heading home? Vhat time is it there?"

"Just after midnight." He said a yawn escaping his lips.

"How have jou been sleeping?" The albino asked concern.

"Alright." Matthew said. "Not the best, but it could always be worse."

"I vish I could be there." Gilbert sighed. "I miss jou Liebling."

"I miss you to Gil." Canada admitted. "Just a few more days."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three

"Morning Birdie." Prussia hummed sleepily warm arms snaking around his waist. Matthew smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose. Gilbert laughed lightly. "Ich liebe dich."

"Love you too Gil." The blond said as the albino pulled him closer and snuggled into his chest. The pair was tangled up together under the covers. Gilbert had gotten back late last night and they'd slept in. Canada would have been happy to stay in bed all day, but his stomach was wanting food. "I don't wanna get up." He complained.

"Ve don't have to." The Prussian mumbled. He was still half asleep.

"But food?" Matthew murmured stomach growling. Gilbert laughed again hearing him.

"Pancakes?" He asked hopefully. The Canadian nodded and Prussia wiggled his hips happily. "Vhat are ve vaiting for then!" Gilbert said quickly sitting up and throwing the blankets off himself. They landed on top of Matthew in a heap. The albino looking over his shoulder seeing the heap and laughed. "Whoops, sorry Liebling!" He said pulling the pile off to reveal a giggling Canada. "Vhat's so funny?"

"Your hair is so fluffy." Matthew said sitting up too. He reached out and ran his hands through Prussia's hair helping to flatten it slightly. The albino hummed happily under his touch.

"Jour hands are varm." The Prussian said through a yawn. Canada stopped seeing that he was looking like he was about to fall asleep again. "Birdie!" Gilbert whined as Matthew rolled out of the bed and onto his feet.

The blond pulled Prussia out of the bed easily with a smile. "Come on Gilly." He said. The albino wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck pulling him down for a kiss. He loved these slow lazy mornings.

"Can I borrow some clothes again?" Gilbert asked as they broke apart. "All mine are dirty."

"Of course, you don't have to ask." Canada said kissing his jaw. "Put your dirty stuff in the laundry and I'll wash it later today."

"Thank you, Vogel, jou're awesome." He said with a big grin. Matthew couldn't help, but smile. He let the albino go to get dressed and walked out to the kitchen.

The Canadian started to gather the ingredients he needed and started the batter from scratch. He checked the fridge and cupboard for something he could put in them. He found chocolate chips in the back of one of the cabinets. Canada heated up the pan and started to make the first giant pancake.

"Smells amazing." Gilbert said walking into the kitchen. He went over to Matthew and wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on the blond's shoulder. "Vant me to set the table?"

"Yes please." Canada said. Prussia kissed his neck and went to set the table. Matthew was slightly sad at the loss of contact, but kept cooking. He finished flipping the pancakes and put them onto a plate. He carried them over to the table just as the albino finished setting it. The Canadian grabbed the maple syrup from the fridge before sitting down.

"Vhat'd jou do this veek?" Gilbert asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Mostly just tailed a guy around." Canada lied with a shrug. "His wife really thinks he's cheating. I got to watch him grocery shop for like two hours."

"Sounds like fun." Gilbert said sarcastically with a smile.

"Oh you have no idea." Matthew mumbled. "I have never seen someone take ten minutes to decide what brand of ketchup to buy."

Canada heard claws clicking and looked down to see Kumajirou looking up at him. He picked the cub up and set him on the table. He looked back up to see a very confused Gilbert.

"Vait, how long have jou had a cat?" The albino asked. He took another look at Kumajirou. "Dog?"

"I'm a polar bear dumbass." The cub snapped looking Gilbert up and down. "I've been here the whole time."

"It talks?!" Prussia asked surprised.

"Coma, be nice." Canada warned. "You haven't seen him yet?" He asked gesturing to the bear.

"No! But he talks? How?" The albino asked still flabbergasted. He was barely able to get words out.

"I don't know, he just does." Matthew said with a shrug. "Gilbird doesn't talk?"

"No he doesn't talk. Gilbird is a bird, animals can't talk." Gilbert shook his head.

"I can, so get over it." Kumajirou said stealing one of the leftover pancakes and starting to eat it. "When are you buying me fish, Moth?"

"I'm getting around to it." Canada said finishing his pancakes. Gilbert looked like he was still in shock. "Bryce took the whole talking thing a lot better."

"Bryce vas just fine vith a talking polar bear?" Prussia murmured going back to his pancakes. "Don't get me vrong, it's awesome. I've just never met a talking animal before."

"Well, I'm happy to be your first." Kumajirou mumbled hopping off the table and wandered off to find a place to sleep.

"He doesn't seem to like me." Gilbert pouted slightly finishing the last of his pancakes.

"He's just kind of grumpy. He'll warm up to you." Canada said reassuringly. He stood up taking their plates and going over to the sink. Prussia followed him and dried while Matthew washed.

"Vhat are jou doing today?" Gilbert asked as they finished the dishes.

"Just some laundry." The blond said drying his hands and leaning on the counter. "Your stuffs in?"

"Ja, it's all there." Prussia said resting in the counter next to him. "I'll have to run home and grab a few things."

"It would save you a lot of back in forth if you just moved in." Matthew pointed out.

"Move in?" Gilbert asked looking up at him. The Canadian nodded. "Jou'd let me? Vhat about Gilbird?"

"Of course. Gilbird is always welcome." Canada said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're already here most of the time anyway."

"That's true." Prussia was practically bouncing with joy. He pulled Matthew down into a hug. The Canadian laughed at his excitement. "I think my lease is over soon too." The albino kissed his jaw. "I love you."

"I love you too." Canada hummed wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck and interlacing his fingers behind it. He pulled him close and leaned down for a kiss. Their lips met as Prussia's arms snaked around his waist pulling their bodies together. The couple broke apart for breath. Matthew trailed kisses along the albino's jaw, down his neck to his collar bone. "I want you Gil."

"Jou vant me?" He asked out of breath. He looked confused, but quickly put two and two together. "Jou don't have to if jou're not ready."

"I'm ready." Canada confirmed looking him right in the eyes. A loving smile spread across the Prussian's face. He pulled him in for another kiss.

**AN: There is a smut chapter later! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four

**AN: So my tumblr blogs got randomly terminated. There weren't any warnings or anything. Emailed support, but haven't heard anything yet. Have to see what goes on for now, I guess. Not very happy.**

Canada sighed rolling out of bed. He had slept in because he had gotten home late last night. Gilbert had already left for work, he only had a few meetings that day. Matthew was bouncing with nerves. He was planning on telling him about being a mercenary. He didn't want to keep lying to Prussia anymore.

The blond went into the kitchen and found his book. He looked outside and frowned noticing it was raining. He sighed walking into the living room and settled down on the couch. Canada started to read, but couldn't focus on it. He was too jittery. He closed the book and set it on the coffee table.

Matthew got up and went back into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge opening it with his teeth. He hoped that the alcohol might calm his nerves. He pushed up and sat on the counter. He still had a few hours until Gilbert would be getting home. The Canadian didn't have anything to do that day, he didn't have anything that would keep his mind occupied.

"Morning." Kumajirou greeted. He noticed the beer. "You're drinking this early?"

"It's after lunch." Matthew shrugged leaning back and taking another sip. "And it's definitely five o'clock somewhere."

"What ever justifies it." The polar bear said waddling away. Canada grumbled and rolled his eyes watching him go. "You really should get a hobby to keep you busy."

Matthew rolled his eyes leaving his drink on the counter and going back to their room. He started to gather their dirty clothes, Gilbert always kept them perfectly folded on the dresser. There wasn't much, but enough to do a load. Enough to occupy his time for a while.

Prussia was more of a clean freak, but Matthew did most of the cleaning. He was home more and really didn't mind doing it. He was raised to keep up a house and those instincts still existed. Doing the laundry and the dishes killed a few hours, but he still had a bit of time before Gilbert got home.

The blond looked outside again, it was still pouring. He sighed shaking his head wanting to sit outside. Hair fell into his eyes and reminded him the he needed to cut it. It had been over a year since the last time he had cut it.

It had only grown about an inch or two, but it was time. He went to the bathroom and dug through the vanity to find a razor. He always used the razor because it made layers instead of just chopping it with scissors. It didn't take him long to cut it, but getting it even was another story.

"Good enough." He mumbled to himself cleaning up the hair. The Canadian washed his hands and the razor before going back to the kitchen. He jumped hearing the door open nerves bubbling up again.

"Hallo Birdie!" Gilbert called stepping inside and putting down his umbrella. "The rain is so unawesome." He muttered hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes.

"Hi Gil." Canada greeted quietly coming around the corner. The albino raised an eyebrow knowing something was up. He gave Prussia a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. He noticed a hickey on Gilbert's neck from earlier and blushed. "How was your day?"

"Slow." The Prussian replied returning a kiss on the cheek and smiled seeing his blush. "Jou cut jour hair." He pointed out.

Canada nodded. "It was getting too long." He sighed.

"Jou look amazing." Prussia purred wrapping his arms around the Canadians waist pulling him down for a kiss. Matthew's nerves were calmed slightly under the albino's gentle touch.

"Thanks." Canada said hands intertwined behind Gilbert's neck. He bit his lip and looked down heart racing.

"Liebling?" The Prussian asked trying to get the blond to meet his eyes, but he wouldn't. He could tell that Matthew was nervous. Gilbert didn't know why which made him very cautious. He carefully cupped Canada's face with his hands and tilted his head upwards looking him in the eyes. "Vhat's up?"

"Can we talk?" Matthew asked finally meeting his eyes. Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed. "It's nothing too bad."

"I don't know if I believe that." The Prussian muttered stepping away from Canada.

"It's really not." The Canadian said shaking his head. His and Gilbert's words making him think back to years ago. He hoped that the albino would take it as well as he did. Matthew took his hands and pulled him over to the couch.

"It's got to be bad." Gilbert shook his head as Canada pulled him down to sit. "Jou're not breaking up vith me are jou?"

"No!" The Canadian quickly shook his head. He fidgeted looking down at his hands. "I'm scared you'll leave me after what I tell you." He said quietly. Matthew took a breath knowing that there was no turning back. "I'm not exactly a private detective." He started slowly. "I'm more of a mercenary." It felt like a weight was off his shoulders; he didn't need to lie anymore.

"A mercenary? Like Deadpool?" Prussia asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't seem to believe him.

"I don't know what a deadpool is." The blond said confused.

"He gets payed to run around and kill people." Gilbert explained. His eyebrows furrowed. "Jou do that?"

Matthew scratched the back of his neck. "Not always." He said. "There's a bunch of different things, it isn't always killing." He explained gauging the albino's reaction. He didn't seem angry. "It's very rarely killing."

"But jou have killed people?" Prussia asked slowly and Canada nodded looking down again. "Bryce vas a mercenary as vell?"

"He was, yes." The blond said. "When he took me in, he told me the same thing. That he was a private investigator." Canada started. "I tried to get a normal job, but I had no education or qualifications. I could barely get a sentence out and talk to anyone. There was no way I could get a regular job." He paused shaking his head. "Bryce offered to take me on as an apprentice. I thought about it for awhile, but decided to do it."

"Vhy?" Gilbert asked. "Vhy did jou decide to do that?"

"I don't know." Matthew shrugged. "I wanted to be helpful?" He offered. "I think it was also because I wanted to be able to defend myself and get better around people. I was scared of everything and everyone, I wanted to feel normal for once." He sighed. The blond looked back up meeting the albino's eyes. "I'm sorry for lying to you Gil." He said softly.

"I alvays suspected something vas up vhen jou vouldn't talk about a particular case in depth." Prussia said shaking his head. He took Matthew's hands in his squeezing reassuringly. "Jou don't have to be a mercenary anymore. I make more than enough to support us both."

"I like my job." The Canadian shrugged. "It keeps me occupied and sane. Being a mercenary isn't something you can just quit and walk away from anyways."

"I don't want to see jou get hurt or caught, Birdie." Gilbert said concerned giving his hand another squeeze.

"Most of the jobs I take, the people are already doing something illegal. They don't report." Canada explained. "You're not angry with me?"

"I'm not mad." Prussia said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He knew that everyone had secrets and his Birdie was no different. "I vish jou vould have told me earlier, but I understand. It's jour decision to stay as a mercenary, but please be careful."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five

"I vish jou vould have told me earlier, but I understand. It's jour decision to stay as a mercenary, but please be careful." Prussia said. Matthew crawled closer and sat in his lap. The albino wrapped his arms around his stomach and pulled his back to his chest. He placed gentle kisses on his jaw and the back of his neck.

"I will be, Gil." He promised. He felt like a weight was off his chest. He put his hands on top of Gilbert's that were around his middle. "Maybe sometime in the future I'll stop, but not yet." He leaned back into the Prussians chest.

"How long ago did jou meet Bryce?" The albino asked realizing how little he knew about Canada's past. He knew bits and pieces, but not near enough to make up over two hundred years of being missing.

"Five, sixish years ago?" Matthew said. "It's been a little while."

"Only five years?" Prussia asked stunned. He expected it to be over twenty. "Vhere vere jou before Bryce?"

"It's a very long, not very nice story Gil." Canada said sadly shaking his head. "I don't think you want to hear it."

"I do Liebling, I vant to know vhat jou've been through and how I can help." The albino said kissing him behind the ear. "Start from the beginning."

"I don't remember a lot of earlier stuff. I know I was around before France came over, but I have no memory of it. I do remember a small bit of living with him, but I didn't remember his face or name." Matthew sighed. "I remember going to the market with him and Kuma, I looked probably about five, I got distracted and wandered off. A man grabbed me."

"No one did anything?" Gilbert asked holding him close.

"No, I tried to get away, but he scolded me like I was his kid. People probably thought I was." Canada said shaking his head. "I remember being locked in a basement for a bit, but I was quickly sold to my first owner. My first owner wasn't that bad, he was pretty patient. He taught me how to properly cook and clean. He left me on my own mostly."

"Did jou try to get away?" Prussia asked. Matthew shook his head. "Vhy?"

"I don't know, it never even crossed my mind back then. I was too little to really know what was going on." He sighed shaking his head. "My owner figured out pretty quickly that I aged very slowly. He kept me for a while, but was sold after a few years. I don't remember anything until my fifth owner." Matthew bit his lip. "He was very violent. I was just expected to cook and clean, but I was clumsy. I accidentally dropped a plate or something and he found out. He'd beat me."

The albino squeezed his hands reassuringly resting his chin on Canada's shoulder. The blond leaned into his touch grateful for the support.

"He was the one to figure out no matter how much damage he did I wouldn't die. I learned quickly not to fight back." Matthew said quietly. He took a deep breath knowing what he was going to say next was the hardest. "He was also the first person to rape me."

Gilbert's breath caught in his throat. "Birdie." He breathed hugging him tightly.

"I didn't know what he was doing at first. I was so scared, it hurt so much." Canada said tears welling at the corners of his eyes threatening to spill over. "I tried to get away, but I wasn't strong enough. It quickly became a normal thing. I stopped struggling and trying to get away, there was no point."

"I'm so sorry Liebling." Prussia said shakily. The blond could feel wetness in the crook of his neck as Gilbert burrowed his face in it. "I wish I could have been there. I could have stopped him."

Matthew shook his head. "There's nothing you could have done." He said reaching back and cupping the albino's face gently his own tears spilling over. Prussia put his hand over the Canadian's leaning into his touch. "I wasn't with him for very long. I started to look to old for his liking."

"How old vas that?" Gilbert asked.

"About twelve." Canada answered. The albino felt sick to his stomach. "After him, I was sold quite a few times. I don't remember them or what they did to me. The next owner I remember was an old man. He taught me how to read and write in English as well as speak French, Mandarin and Spanish. He was kind, he let me eat properly and read. There were people in and out all the time, he was pretty busy. He got sick and I was left to his brother or son, I don't remember."

"The people that vere in and out, they didn't do anything?" Prussia asked.

"They didn't notice me. I'd always been invisible to everyone accept my owners." Matthew shook his head. "I don't remember anything for quite a while. The next owner I can remember wasn't that bad. He wanted asked me to cook and clean. I was bad, I didn't listen to him and tried to escape. I always fought back, I should have never fought back."

"Did jou get away?" Gilbert asked hopefully. "Even for a bit?"

"No, I don't think I even made it out the door. I was weak and hadn't been fed in months. Probably since he bought me. Every time I didn't listen or tried to escape he'd grab me and lock me in the basement." Canada said. The albino's grip tightened on him again. "He got tired of me fighting back. He tied my hands with a belt and dragged me downstairs. He tied me to a post and left." His fingers absentmindedly traced over the needle scars. "He came back with a syringe. I didn't really know what it was at the time, but I was scared. He grabbed my arm and injected me."

"Just to calm jou down?" Prussia asked.

"No, he wanted me to do what I was told. He got me addicted. I'd have to do what he asked to get more. I'd do anything for more. The drugs made me feel normal, happy even." Canada sighed shakily. "I was very sick during the thirties, they were the only thing there to comfort me. The drugs caused me to loose a lot of my bad memories too. I was hopped up on heroin for almost fifty years and had no intentions of coming off it."

"Vhy did jou?" Gilbert asked resting his chin on Matthew's shoulder.

"Spade, I don't know if his real name was Spade, I think he actually cared for me. He always had me doing something sexual for the drugs. I'd do it, I needed them. One day, he just told me that he wasn't going to give me them anymore. He picked me up and carried me to a spare bedroom." Matthew shook his head tears spilling over again. "He set me on the bed, but I tackled him. He easily got me off him. Spade was going to hit me, but didn't. He pushed me off and left me locked in that room."

Gilbert hugged him tight and planted a kiss on his cheek. Canada was grateful to have the albino comforting him.

"The withdrawal was absolute hell. I was freezing, but covered in sweat. Everything hurt and I couldn't get comfortable. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest and I could barely breathe. The withdrawal was the worst thing I'd ever felt." Canada shook his head. "It lasted for close to two weeks. I was probably damn lucky it didn't last longer."

**AN: It's been six days and still haven't heard anything from Tumblr. Anyone else having this problem?**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six

"After I dried out, I had to pretty much learn how to live again, I hadn't been sober in fifty years. Spade did help a lot, but he still wanted sex. I didn't want anything to do with that since I wasn't getting drugs for it anymore. He was angry, but didn't push me into anything." Canada said. Prussia sighed in slight relief. "He ended up getting married and I was sold again."

"I hate that. I hate the 'owned' and 'sold.'" Prussia said shaking his head angrily. He wasn't mad at Canada, he was mad at the world for doing this to such an amazing person.

"I was owned for most of my life. I was bought and sold like an animal." Matthew sighed. "I could have done something about it. I look back now and I know I had enough chances to escape, but I didn't. I didn't know anything accept being owned."

"Vhere did jou go after Spade?" Gilbert asked resting his chin on the Canadian's shoulder again.

"My memory was still pretty foggy after. I remember being bought by a woman. Her name was Emily, she was a mob boss." Canada started.

"Emily? As in Emily LeNoir?" Prussia asked surprised.

"Maybe, I never learned her last name. She bought me to take care of her kids while she was busy. Elizabeth and Luka, they were great. I tried not to get attached, but I did. I knew that once they grew up I'd be sold again." Matthew said shaking his head. "Emily gave me a lot of freedoms I'd never had before. After I was done my tasks for the day, I was allowed to watch tv or read. Occasionally, I was able to sit outside as long as I had a guard with me. She was the one to take me out of the country for the first time."

"Vhen vas this? Around the seventies?" Gilbert asked and Canada nodded. "Alfred mentioned that a nation he didn't recognize came into his boarders around then."

"We know when other nations enter our boarders?" The blond asked. He couldn't remember ever feeling it.

"Only if jou're really looking for it. America was pretty paranoid during the seventies." Gilbert explained pressing a gentle kiss behind his ear. "We thought it must have been Canada since there veren't any other unknown nations around that time. He tried to go after jou and see who it vas, but never managed to find jou." He sighed. "How long vere jou with Emily?"

"Ten years or so, I was kept after the kids grew up for a bit. Emily did try to find me a good new owner, but I didn't really have an owner longer than a year or two. I was sold again and again for quite a while. Some were good, others were bad." Matthew said fingers tracing the scars on his arms. Tears started to fall again remembering the pain. "One man that bought me was very interested in why I couldn't die and why I aged so slow. He tried a lot of things to kill me. None of them worked and he got bored."

"Vhat did he do?" Gilbert asked gently feeling Matthew's quick breath against his chest.

"He'd cut me and leave me to bleed out, he gave me poisoned food, he tried to suffocate me." Matthew muttered. He spared Gilbert of the bloody details. He lifted his head to show a scar on his throat. The albino had noticed it before, but hadn't asked about it. "He tried partial decapitation too, sadly it didn't work."

"Sadly?" Prussia asked quietly.

"At the time, I was sad that it didn't work. I wanted nothing more than to die while I was with him. I hoped he would find something that would finally kill me." Canada said crying quietly. "I'm happy now that he didn't."

"I'm happy too." The albino murmured arms tightening around his waist. Matthew shifted turning in his arms to face him resting his head on Gilbert's chest. "Vhat happened after him?"

"I was sold to my last owner, Peter. He like me because at the time I was small and feminine. He was a pimp, I was his investment. I was given a quota of how many people I had to pick up in order to get fed. If I didn't make it I was beaten." Canada said eyes distant. "I would take the slight pleasure over the beatings at first. After a while I just couldn't force myself to do it anymore. I wasn't meeting my quota, I wasn't being fed. Peter got bored of just beating me and took to knives." He shook his head. "I hadn't aged past sixteen in fifty years, I wanted to know there would be an end. I couldn't take the abuse anymore. I made a plan and finally escaped."

"This vas six years ago?" Prussia asked.

Canada nodded. "I ran until my legs almost gave out. I ended up beside a dumpster. It was freezing out, I had nothing accept a t-shirt and shorts. Bryce walked into the alley I was hiding in. I was terrified of him. I didn't know if he knew my owner and was going to take me back. I was to tired to run otherwise I would have." The blond explained. "He was going to walk right past me, but I moved and knocked over a can. Bryce came over and talked to me. He said he didn't want to see me freeze. He convinced me to go with him, I wasn't going to, but I'm happy I did."

"Jou are an awesome person Birdie." Gilbert said kissing his forehead. Matthew shook his head. "Going through all that and coming out the other side the way jou are is amazing."

"When I did get out, it took me a while to come around. I was very suspicious and skittish. Bryce was very patient and worked with me. I don't know where I'd be without him." Canada said snuggling into Gilbert's chest tears still fresh in his eyes. "I miss him."

"He was a good man, I wish I had more time to get to know him." Prussia said lightly brushing hair out of Matthew's face tucking it behind his ear. "I love you Liebling."

"I love you too." Canada said listening to his heartbeat. Finally telling the albino his story made him feel like a huge weight was off his chest, but he wanted to know more about Prussia. "Why did you end up in Canada?"

"After Vord Var Two, my nation vas dissolved." Gilbert started slowly. "I didn't disappear for some reason. I didn't have anything to do accept annoy other nations. I got bored vith that and vent travelling. I ended up in Canada and just stayed. Around the eighties or nineties the nations started to have monthly meetings and someone had to represent Canada!"

"I'm happy you didn't disappear." Matthew said arms wrapping around the albino's neck pulling him down for a kiss. Both were happy to have the other with them. "I think I'm ready to start meeting the other nations." He said after they broke apart.

"Ja?" Prussia asked excitedly as Canada nodded. He bounced happily hugging him tight. "I guess we should start small? Just France and America?"

"Yeah, that would be good." The blond agreed kissing his cheek.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven

**Few Weeks Later**

"That vas awesome." Gilbert hummed patting his belly as they walked. The pair had decided to go out for supper that night. It was to hot to cook. "I'm so full."

"It was great." Matthew agreed looking over his shoulder. He heard footsteps and spotted a pair of men walking behind them. He was immediately suspicious of them. "Let's go down here, little short cut." He said pointing down an alleyway.

The Prussian nodded and they turned into the alley. He checked over his shoulder again seeing that the men were still following them. He quickly patted his pocket knowing his knife was already there.

"Vhat is it?" Prussia asked noticing the blond's nervousness.

"Two guys following us." Canada said pulling Gilbert into another alley way. He knew these back ways well and hoped to lose the men in them. The blond could hear the footsteps now louder, the men were running. He was already planning routes in his head.

"Vhy?" Gilbert asked pulling him out of his thoughts. He kept him close as they walked.

"I don't know." Matthew lied. He knew why the men were most likely following them, but couldn't tell the Prussian. He listened for the foot steps again, but there were none. The absence of the steps only worried him more. He looked over his shoulder and up at the roofs trying to find the men again. He wanted to get to a more crowded area.

One of the men stepped out from a connecting alley. The pair skidded to a stop before Canada took the albinos hand pulling him down another alley. The second man was already there and waiting for them. They turned to go back, but the other man was there. He pushed past the pair to join his friend. Matthew could see the glint of a pistol in his pocket. They stood a couple of meters apart.

"What do you want?" The Canadian demanded stepping in front of Prussia.

"You left a witness." The man said, a smirk on his face. "That was a mistake. She got one of you, we're here to get the other."

"Let him go." Matthew said gesturing to the albino. "He doesn't know anything."

"We're not going to make the same mistake as you." The man said pulling his gun. Canada lunged at him taking his knife from his pocket. The man didn't have enough time to react before the Canadian was on him. The second man pulled his gun as well taking aim as Matthew's back was turned.

"No!" Gilbert yelled tackling the man. He managed to get a shot off hitting Canada in the back of the shoulder. The blond didn't even flinch at the pain as he wrestled with the first man. He cut the man's wrist making him drop the gun before stabbing him in the chest.

Prussia was busy trying to wrestle the gun away from the second. The man had him pinned underneath and the albino was struggling to get the upper hand. Matthew rolled to his feet and stabbed the second man in the back. He pulled him off the albino, throwing the second body on top of the first. He was satisfied that both were dead or almost so.

Canada turned back to a shocked Gilbert and helped him up. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned checking him over for injuries.

"I'm okay." Prussia said breathlessly. "Jou got shot Birdie! Are jou okay?"

"I'm fine. We need to get moving." Matthew said completely unconcerned with his own injuries. He was worried that there could be more people after him. The pair started to move again. Canada knew that they couldn't go to more public spaces now since he had blood on him.

They stuck to back alleys, the blond constantly checking over his shoulder and listening for more people. There were none, but Matthew couldn't relax especially while Prussia was in danger. The pair made it home quickly.

"Stay here." The Canadian said to Gilbert. The albino looked like he was going to protest, but didn't. Matthew checked the lock to see if it was broken, but it was fine. He was still suspicious, but pushed in. Kumajirou was curled up on the couch and woke as he entered.

"Be quiet." The bear snapped curling back up. Matthew was satisfied that there was no one else in the house seeing that Kumajirou wasn't up. He went back to let Prussia know it was okay to come in.

"Vho vere they?" Gilbert asked stepping into the house next to him. He kept trying to get a better look at the blonds wound.

"Mafia men." Canada said quickly. He moved around doing a fast scan of all the rooms just encase. Prussia followed him trying to corner him.

"Birdie, Liebling." The albino said catching his attention for a second. The blond stopped looking down at Gilbert. "Jou're still bleeding, let me take care of that."

"It's fine, it'll heal." Matthew said moving on to the next room. Prussia grumbled at his stubbornness and grabbed a new shirt before catching up with him.

"Matthew!" Gilbert snapped sternly. Canada stopped lowering his head. He felt bad for raising his voice, but needed to capture his full attention. He knew that the Canadian was just making sure they were safe. "Please, Birdie. The bullets still there, we need to get it out."

"Sorry Gil." Matthew said quietly. The albino took his good hand in his and kissed the back lightly.

"Vhere do jou keep jour first aid supplies?" Prussia asked gently.

"In the bathroom cupboard." Canada said. The Prussian pulled him along to the bathroom and made him sit backwards on the toilet seat. He dug through the cabinet and found what he was looking for.

"Can jou take jour shirt off?" The albino asked.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Matthew asked complying anyways. He hissed as shots of pain went through him. His shoulder felt like it was on fire with every small movement.

"Ja." Gilbert replied setting the supplies down next to him. He found a bottle of ibuprofen and handed it to Canada. The blond looked at it and set it down. "Take two, it'll start to dull the pain."

"That's okay." Matthew shook his head. He wanted nothing to do with any kind of drug. "I don't need it."

"Jou sure? I might have to dig around for the bullet." Prussia said with his eyebrows furrowed. He could see that the wound had already partially healed over it. Canada nodded. "I don't vant to hurt jou Vogel."

"It's fine, Gil." Matthew said reassuringly. "I don't..." He trailed off looking down at his hands. "I've been through worse without it." He sighed.

The albino's eyes saddened understanding why the blond didn't want the pills. "Okay, tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." Gilbert said reluctantly. Canada nodded knowing that it was going to hurt no matter how gentle the albino was.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight

Prussia grabbed a cloth and gently cleaned the blood away. Matthew winced slightly at the pressure as more shots of pain went through him. The albino grabbed the pair of tweezers in the kit and looked to see if he could see the bullet. It had been fully covered with a thin layer of new muscle. Prussia shook his head.

"It's healed over it. I'm going to have to cut through." Gilbert murmured and Matthew just nodded. He grabbed a small scalpel from the kit and steadied himself. The Prussian carefully cut through the new layer watching Canada for any signs of pain. He saw his jaw tighten and stopped.

"I'm fine, Gil. Keep going." The blond said looking away so Prussia couldn't see his face anymore. He clenched his teeth through the pain not making a sound letting the albino do what he needed.

Prussia finished the cut switching back to the tweezers and started to dig the bullet out. He noticed a few fragments of bone as well. He managed to get the bullet out before going back for the fragments. The albino could see Canada's shoulder blade and was happy that there were no cracks or fractures that he could see. He did one last check for more fragments before grabbing a needle and thread from the kit.

"Last little bit." Gilbert said threading the needle. "There vill be some pulling."

Canada nodded as Prussia started. He did feel the pulling, but not much pain. The area around the wound was starting to go numb.

"All done, Birdie." The Prussian said snipping the thread. He placed a light kiss on his shoulder. He trailed kisses on more of the scars on the Canadians back earning a small laugh from him.

"Thank you." Matthew said turning to face him. "I'm sorry I put you in danger."

"I'm too awesome to be in danger." Gilbert smirked cleaning the tools and putting them away. He handed the Canadian the new clean shirt. Matthew quickly put it on wincing at the soreness. "Vhy vere they after jou anyways?"

"The last job Bryce and I did was to kill the leader of the local mafia. It came from people we couldn't really turn down; people inside the mob didn't like him and there's only a few left loyal to him." Canada explained looking down. The albino sat down on the lip of the bathtub and took his hand. "We got in easy enough, the guy had no security at all. We split up, I went to check the study and gather papers while Bryce went up stairs. As I was about to leave a little girl came up behind me. She wasn't supposed to be there. She had a gun in her hands, I did as well, but there was no way I could hurt a child. She shot me twice and I went down."

"How old vas the girl?" Prussia asked eyes wide.

"Eight or so." The blond shrugged. "Bryce ran in and got in front of me. She shot him once as well. He shot a warning shot at her feet and scared her away. He helped me up and we got out. We didn't get far, he was loosing a lot of blood. There was nothing I could do, the bullet had hit an artery."

Matthew looked down and away tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He hated how much he'd been crying lately, how much weakness he'd been showing. Prussia cupped his face gently tilting his head up. The Canadian put his hand overtop of the albino's leaning into his touch.

"It's okay to cry, Birdie." Gilbert said reading his mind. Matthew gave him a small smile still not letting himself cry. Kumajirou toddled into the bathroom with Gilbird perched on his head. The little canary flew and landed in the blond's hair while the cub climbed into his lap. "Maybe we should move to the bed, there's more room there."

Canada nodded. It was pretty crowded in the small bathroom with two men, a polar bear cub and a chick. The pair stood up, Kumajirou curled up in the blond's good arm and Gilbird in his hair.

"Jou look like a Disney princess." Gilbert said with a laugh following him to the bedroom. Canada cracked a smile setting the cub on the bed. He laid down and the Prussian settled carefully beside him facing him. He smiled as Matthew's arms wrapped around his waist bringing him closer. He tucked his head under the Canadians chin pressing a kiss to his collar bone fingers twining into his shirt.

"When did you learn the medical stuff?" Canada asked. Kumajirou curled up above their heads and had already fell asleep. Gilbird was still nestled in his hair.

"Vay back vhen, probably a couple hundred years ago." Prussia said. He laughed. "I thought it would be an awesome skill to learn to help my people. Of course back then it vas more extreme. If jou had a small cut on jour calf they'd be likely to cut jour leg off!"

"That seems unnecessary." Matthew commented.

"It vas, but that's vhat we though vas best back then." Gilbert shrugged. His tone shifted to a more serious one. "Do jou still vant to stay a mercenary?"

"Yes." Canada said without even thinking. He didn't need to think about it. "It keeps me busy."

"I don't like seeing jou hurt Liebling." Prussia said sadly.

"It doesn't happen often." Matthew mumbled. If he did get hurt he was normally able to hide it. "I like it, I kind of get to help people in a way."

"I don't..." The Prussian trailed off shaking his head. He didn't want to argue. "Okay." He sighed. "Just please tell me vhen jou do vant to stop. I'm sure there's something the awesome me can do to help."

"I will Gilly." Canada said kissing his forehead. "I promise."

"Oh! I forgot to tell jou, Franny and Alfred finally managed to line up a date." Gilbert said happily. It was hard for all the nations to find a day none of them were busy. "Two veeks from this Thursday."

"Okay, please remind me a few days before." Matthew said. He was nervous to meet the nations, to meet his family. "I'll have to figure out what I'm going to cook."

"It'll be awesome no matter vhat it is." Prussia said kissing his jaw. He let a small yawn escape his lips. "I think I'm going to fall asleep on jou."

"That's okay." Canada hummed yawning too.

"Guten nacht Vogel." Gilbert said through another yawn. Matthew smiled holding him tighter closing his eyes. The albino fell asleep quickly, but Canada couldn't. He listened to Prussia's quiet snores and stared at the wall. He loved the man so much and tonight had scared him.

The Canadian was absolutely terrified of some one hurting Gilbert because of him, but he loved his job and didn't want to give it up. He knew that nations were immortal and couldn't be killed, but he wasn't sure if the Prussian was the same. He didn't technically have a country anymore, but still hadn't aged since then. Prussia hadn't tested his healing abilities either. Matthew didn't want him to have to.

Canada sighed shaking the thoughts from his mind. Gilbert shifted slightly at the blond's movements. His gripped tightened on Matthew's shirt for a moment before loosening again as he fell back asleep.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty Nine

**AN: First time writing smut so give me a bit of a break. There is no plot here so if you don't like to read smut the next chapter is going to be posted with this one.**

Canada blinked awake sun shining in his eyes through the window. He yawned peacefully a small smile on his face. He'd actually slept well that night. Most of his worries about the mob men were gone. TJ had said he'd scared the others off by killing the best two.

"Morning Birdie." Prussia hummed brushing some hair from his face. The albino was sitting up doing some paper work in bed. He wanted to get some work done, but didn't want to leave the bed. He decided to work in bed.

"What time is it?" Matthew asked through a yawn. "Is it still morning?"

"Nein, it's afternoon, 'bout two." Gilbert said as Canada sat up. The blond leaned into his side resting his head on his shoulder. "Jou're varm."

The Canadian just hummed pressing a kiss to Prussia's cheek. He was still pretty tired. He hadn't got home until late last night because of a job. Today was the day that America and France were coming to visit. Matthew was excited, but also very nervous.

Canada yelped as he was pushed back down into the bed with the albino on top of him. Prussia kissed and bit along his collarbone up his neck before capturing his lips. The blond's fingers intertwined in his silver hair as they fought for dominance. Gilbert let Matthew win as they broke apart.

"Jou're so beautiful Birdie." The Prussian breathed in his ear. "Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too." Canada said bringing him back down for another kiss wrapping his legs around the albino's waist switching there positions. "What time are Francis and Alfred coming?"

"Not until six. Ve've got a few hours Liebling." Gilbert purred hands ghosting along the Canadian's sides coming to rest on his hips. He hummed thinking about it with a small smirk. The albino eagerly waited for the moment letting Matthew decide what they were going to do.

The blond sat back wiggling his hips slightly on Prussia's crotch with an innocent smile. "Alright Gil." He hummed leaning down for another kiss. He changed his target last second going for the albino's neck. He bit and sucked a trail of hickeys as his hands snuck under his shirt. Canada tugged lightly at his shirt and Gilbert sat up slightly to allow him to pull it off.

"Jou're a tease." Gilbert gasped as Matthew ground there hips together. The Prussian's pants were starting to feel too tight. The blond laughed lightly knowing what he was doing to the man. "Jou're mean."

"You love me." Canada said fingers lightly brushing over the others nipples earning a moan. He loved toying with the albino like this. The blond moved his hips again slightly making his lover buck underneath him.

"Birdie please." Prussia groaned at the friction. He wrapped his arms around Matthew's shoulders pulling him down for another kiss. He nipped softly at his bottom lip asking for entrance. The Canadian tilted his head allowing it.

Canada pulled away slightly brushing his thumb over Gilbert's bottom lip. Matthew met the albino's eyes seeing they were clouded with need. He crawled backwards letting Prussia sit up on his elbows looking down as the blond started to work on his belt. He easily undid it and the zipper. The albino lifted his hips as Matthew helped him shimmy his pants down. Once he was finally free of his tight pants he whined at the cooler air.

The Canadian wasn't done teasing him just yet. He knew that he'd be getting payback soon anyways. He lightly traced his fingers over the outline of Prussia's member through his boxers. He pulled them down slowly with a smirk. Matthew licked the tip making Gilbert gasp and shutter. He hummed licking from the base all the way to the tip before taking all of him in his mouth. The albino moaned fingers tangling into Canada's hair as he started to bob slowly.

"So gute, Liebe. Scheiße." Prussia gasped hips bucking into the warmth of Matthew's mouth. He sucked around Gilbert's member coming back up and all the way down again and again. Gilbert looked down to meet the beautiful violet eyes that were looking up at him. The albino bit his lip trying to keep his moans in as heat started to build up in his stomach. "Ah Birdie! I think I'm going to come!"

Canada already knew that he was close. He hummed around Prussia's member continuing to bob up and down picking up his pace. He would swirl his tongue around the tip every time he reached the top before going back down. The vibrations finally sent Gilbert over the edge. His hands fisted in the blond's hair as he came in Matthew's mouth. Canada swallowed happily eating up every drop.

"Mein Gott Birdie. Jou're awesome." Prussia said as the Canadian pulled away. A thin strand of spit and cum connecting his lips and the albino's member. Gilbert gently cupped his face pulling him up for a slow kiss. Matthew smiled into it as he swapped their positions. "My turn."

The Prussian trailed kisses down his neck to his chest stopping to play with his nipples. Gilbert sucked and nipped at one while tweaking the other. Canada gasped and moaned toes curling, he was so sensitive. He used his knee to spread Matthew's legs as he continued downwards. Prussia hesitated for a moment at the Canadian's pants looking up for confirmation. He gave him a small nod, face flushed.

Gilbert pulled on the hem of his pants exposing Canada's already hard member. He took him in one hand stroking very slowly putting the other hand by the blond's mouth.

"Suck." Prussia said as the blond bucked into his hand eager for the friction. He quickly took the albino's fingers in his mouth coating them in saliva. He bit his lip just watching the Canadian suck on his fingers. He looked gorgeous and it was starting to make him hard again. He smiled taking his fingers from Matthew's mouth. Gilbert swirled his index finger around the blond's hole making him shiver and groan. He pushed in slowly as he stopped stroking Canada.

"Gil!" Matthew whined at the loss of friction. Prussia smirked moving in and out slowly purposely missing his sweet spot. He worked the blond open slowly before pushing a second finger in and scissoring them. Canada squirmed trying to make the albino hit that little bundle of nerves. Gilbert smiled watching the Canadian shift and moan. "Please Gil." He whined rolling his hips.

"Alright Birdie." Prussia said taking his fingers out lightly brushing his sweet spot making him gasp and arch his back. He lined himself up rubbing over Canada's slick hole. He spat on his member making it wetter to make sure he wouldn't hurt the blond. "Ready?"

"Yes! Gil please!" Matthew begged, he wanted him now. Gilbert started to push in painfully slow pausing when he bottomed out to let the Canadian adjust. Canada rolled his hips signalling for the albino to move. Prussia set a slow pace hitting the blonds sweet spot with every slow thrust.

Prussia smiled watching the Canadian's face contort in pleasure. He loved every sound that Matthew made, they were music to his ears. The blond moaned his name throwing an arm over his face gasping and squirming. The albino leaned down moving Canada's arm out of the way to kiss him. He picked up his pace causing the Canadian to break the kiss.

"I love jou so much Vogel." Prussia said capturing the Canadian's lips again. Matthew tilted his head deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's shoulders and legs around his waist. He pushed back against every thrust wanting him to be deeper.

"Love you too, Gil." He said in between moans. His nails dug in to the albino's back urging him to move quicker. "Harder!" He pleaded breathlessly. Gilbert was quick to comply picking up his pace. "I'm close."

"Me too." The Prussian said biting his lip moving as quick as he could. He made sure to hit Canada's sweet spot with every thrust. Matthew finally came with a loud moan nails digging into Prussia's back. Canada tightened around the albino sending him over the edge as well. He released his seed inside the Canadian with a groan. He moved in and out roughly a few more times riding out his orgasm. Prussia pulled out slowly as Canada sighed. Both were still trying to catch their breaths.

"So beautiful." The albino murmured looking down at Matthew. He leaned down licking the cum off his chest making the Canadian giggle.

"We really need to shower." The blond said as Prussia finished cleaning his chest and laid down next to him. Matthew curled into his side with a sigh. The albino wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Nap first though." Gilbert said with a yawn. Canada nodded eyes already half closed ready for sleep.

**AN: Is this how the sex works? Idk tbh, I'm ace sooo. Dick is such a harsh word too, I don't particularly like it in smut. I like member over dick ;)**


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

"Excited Birdie?" Prussia asked kissing his cheek as he cooked. He wrapped his arms around the blond's waist resting his head on his shoulder. They had gotten up after a quick nap to shower. Gilbert had borrowed one of Canada's giant sweaters. He had his own clothes, but liked wearing the Canadian's. They smelled like him, maple and cedar.

"Yeah." Matthew sighed leaning into the albino's touch. "Nervous too."

"Don't be. They'll love jou, they're jour family." Prussia hummed swaying them back and fourth slowly. "France never stopped looking for jou, every chance he got he'd be following possible leads, America too. A lot of the other nations just forgot about Canada, but they never did." He paused and laughed. "I should be the nervous one."

"Why?" Canada asked confused.

"Vell, I've know for vhat, over six months? They might not be to happy vith me, then they realized I'm dating jou." Gilbert said a small smile on his face. "I'll probably get some serious shovel talk."

"You made it through Bryce's and his involved an actual gun." The blond pointed out. Prussia nodded noticing a few red splotches he'd left on Matthews neck, of course Canada had left a fair amount on him as well. "I think you'll be fine."

"I hope so!" The albino joked. He looked down to see Kumajirou tugging on his pant leg. He let go of Matthew and picked up the cub setting him on the counter. "Jou should probably hide for the first little bit."

"I intend too." Kumajirou mumbled with a yawn. Canada reached over and scratched him behind the ear. The cub almost purred leaning into his best friend's touch. "Imma have a nap."

"Good night." The Canadian hummed as Kumajirou hopped off the counter. "What time is it?"

"A little after five." Prussia said. "They'll be here soon." Matthew took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Gilbert pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't worry Birdie." He murmured giving him a kiss behind the ear.

"Thanks Gil." Canada hummed grateful for the support. The pair lingered around the kitchen. Gilbert had grabbed one of the blond's books and read out loud while they waited. A knock sounded at the door making Matthew's heart flutter with nerves.

Prussia took his hand and pulled him to the door. He paused for a second giving him a bright smile before throwing open the door. "Hallo Franny! Hi Alfred!" He greeted excitedly pulling them into a hug. Canada stood a little bit awkwardly by the door.

"Bonjour Gilbert." Francis said with a smile while Alfred nodded in acknowledgement. The man's voice brought back a lot of old memories he thought he had forgot. His face made him remember more.

"Guys, this is Matthew." The Prussian said putting an arm around his waist pulling him closer. "Birdie, these are mein friends Francis and Alfred."

"So you're the Matthew we've heard so much about." Alfred said taking and shaking his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you dude."

"All good I hope." Canada said with a soft smile.

"He never stops talking about you, mon ami. Not a single bad thing." Francis said reassuringly. He turned to Prussia. "Tu sûrs de savoir comment les choisir, Gilbert. Il est mignon!"

The albino and American looked confused while Matthew smiled. "Merci."

"Oh!" The oldest blond gasped happily. Gilbert looked proud. "Tu parle français?"

"Oui," Canada said. He wasn't sure if what he was saying was right. "Mais pas très bien."

"Tu parles bien chéri." The Frenchman replied with a bright smile.

"Dudes, my bros, English please." Alfred complained lightly rubbing his temples.

"Sorry Alfred." Francis said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, come in!" Canada said with a shy smile. "Supper is almost done."

The couple stepped back to let the pair in. As soon as the blonds stepped in Gilbird flew around the corner and chirped angrily at them. He flew around their heads and pecked at their ears before landing on Matthew's head. Prussia laughed looking between the three, they did look quite a bit alike. There was no way he'd ever mix them up, they acted completely different, besides Birdie was more beautiful.

"Oh that smells good dude." America commented licking his lips. France nodded in agreement. They sat at the kitchen table; Matthew and Gilbert on one side while Alfred and Francis on the other. "So Gil told us that you're a private investigator? That's so cool!"

"Yeah it's okay. Mostly just watching people." Canada said with a shrug. "Not as exciting as most people think."

"So what made you change your mind?" France asked and Matthew raised an eyebrow. "At the bar, you ignored him completely!"

"Oh!" The blond said realizing what he was talking about. "I didn't know he was calling me. I didn't know I was Birdie."

"So how did you end up together anyways?" America asked.

"I saw him again at the bookstore and asked him out for coffee." Prussia said. A small blush spread across both of their faces. "I thought for sure he was going to say no."

"I was going to." Matthew admitted. "But there was a pull. Something I couldn't just say no to."

"Well I'm glad jou said yes!" Gilbert laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Jou took a while to call as well."

"I got busy and I needed to build up the confidence to actually call." Canada sighed scratching the back of his head. "I was really nervous."

"Aww that's adorable." France purred looking between the two. The quiet Canadian had influenced the normally loud albino for the better. He seemed to be more content and settled compared to last year. It seemed like Gilbert had had a positive influence on Matthew as well. Francis had to admit that he never expected Prussia to settle down.

A ding sounded letting the Canadian know his cooking was done. He got up to check it while Prussia set the table. He carried the food over and set it in front of the pair. Alfred looked like he was practically drooling. France gave him a light smack while Matthew laughed quietly.

"That looks so good." America hummed with a smile. He watched as the violet eyed blond served the food. Canada gestured for them to eat and Alfred almost died, if he could. "Oh my god, this is amazing Dude!" He said excitedly. He turned to Gilbert. "Bro you get this everyday? You're so lucky!"

"Oh, I know I am." Prussia said winking at Canada who rolled his eyes with a smile. He really loved this man and couldn't imagine life without him.

"Did you go to school for cooking?" France asked and Canada shook his head. "Who taught you to cook?"

"A few different people, no one in particular." Matthew shrugged. He wanted to say that one of them was him. "I started when I was really little and just kept with it."

"Well, if the private investigator thing ever goes south, you've definitely got the cooking going for you." America complimented.

"Thank you." The Canadian said with a smile. They ate fairly quietly after that. There didn't need to be conversation when there was good food. When they were done, Prussia cleared their dishes while Canada started a pot of coffee. They sat around the kitchen table with their coffee and talked for a while.

"So, uh." The albino started taking Matthew's hand and squeezing. He gave him a small smile. "We've got something else to tell jou."


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty One

"So, uh." The albino started taking Matthew's hand and squeezing. He gave him a small smile. "We've got something else to tell jou."

"You're engaged?""You're pregnant?" Francis and Alfred yelled over each other. Everyone looked at the American confused.

"Never mind." America said biting his lip and looking up.

"Not engaged, not yet anyways!" Prussia said with a bright smile. He saw Canada smile as well.

"So what is it then?" France asked raising an eyebrow.

"America, France," Gilbert started biting his lip. The other two nations expressions changed at their nation names. "Guys, Matthew is Canada."

"Matthew is Canada?" Alfred asked slowly not quite understanding. He looked the blond over realizing what Prussia had said. "Wait, you're Canada? As in _the_ Canada?"

France got up and ran around the table pulling him into a hug. Matthew hugged back tightly. "Matthieu, I'm so sorry!" The Frenchman cried into his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Papa." Matthew said quietly. He felt tears coming as well. "I shouldn't have wandered away."

"You were just a child." France said pulling back tears in his eyes. "You didn't know better, I shouldn't have taken my eyes off you."

"Either way, it doesn't matter now." Canada sighed hugging him again. Francis nodded after they pulled back. Alfred was at his side and pulled him into a bear hug spinning him around excitedly.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you bro!" The American said. Canada laughed as Alfred set him back down.

"Long over due, eh?" Matthew said with a smile. Alfred nodded with an arm around his shoulders.

"How long have you known?" The American asked Prussia.

"A bit over six months." The albino said biting his lip.

"Six months!" America and France yelled in unison.

"And you didn't say anything!" Francis said crossing his arms giving the Prussian an annoyed glare.

"I asked him not too. I wasn't in a good place mentally to be meeting new people." Matthew said speaking up. "I was still coming to terms with actually being a nation. I didn't know what I was or why I didn't really age until Gil figured it out."

"You just figured it out?" Alfred asked sounding impressed.

"Kinda, he mentioned not aging one night as he fell asleep." Gilbert explained as they sat back down. Canada leaned into his side with a sigh. "I brought it up the next morning and asked a few questions. His answers all fit!"

"Thank you for finding him Gil." France said with a gentle smile.

"I didn't find him." Prussia shook his head. "I just figured out that Birdie vas a nation."

"Where have you been this whole time bro?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

Matthew's eyes saddened. "It's not something I'm ready to talk about yet." He said quietly. Gilbert put and arm around his waist a pulled him closer. Francis and Alfred looked concerned. "Some other time maybe."

"Alright dude." America mumbled. He quickly changed the topic. "So you'll be coming to the meetings now?"

"Probably not." Canada shook his head. He didn't like the thought of being around so many people. "I don't have a passport or any id."

"I could easily pull strings in the government to get them." Gilbert said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It vould be awesome if jou came."

"Hmmmm." Canada hummed. "I'd have to think about it."

"If you do, will you take over the actual job?" Alfred asked.

"Definitely not." Matthew said quickly shaking his head. "I don't have any experience or anything with it. Besides, I think I'm in good hands with Gil."

"Speaking of which," France started folding his hands on the table in front of him and staring the albino down. He had only just met his son again, but was already fiercely protective. "What are your intentions towards mon petite Matthieu?"

"I think jou know my intentions Franny." Prussia said with a small smile. He looked nervous.

"You've definitely talked enough about him." Alfred grumbled.

"I just vant to make him happy." Gilbert said and Canada smiled. "I vant to make him smile every chance I get. I never vant to cause him any pain or make him frown. I can't imagine life vithout him anymore."

A smile spread across Francis's face. He'd seen the way they looked at each other. He could tell that they were truly in love. Of course, being a father made him suspicious, but being the country of love he knew not to get in their way. "I trust you Prussia."

"If he does hurt you bro, I got your back!" America said with a smirk. Matthew smiled looking over to Gilbert who was biting his lip.

"You better watch out Gil." Canada said with a laugh. The Prussian knew that Matthew probably wouldn't need the American's help. The blond heard claws clicking on the floor and looked down to see a sleepy polar bear cub. He reached down and scooped the cub up. "Hello Kimda."

"You've got a pet polar bear?!" Alfred yelled reaching across the table to pet him. Kumajirou hid under Matthew's arm with a growl. "Aww come on little guy."

"He takes a vhile to varm up to people." Gilbert said as the cub jumped over to his lap and curled up. He ran his hand through Kumajirou soft thick fur.

"He's the same one as all those years ago?" France asked. Matthew nodded smiling seeing the cub curled up in Prussia's lap. He was happy that the two got along now. "He didn't go with you, did he?"

"No he didn't." Canada sighed. It didn't seem like Kumajirou would be talking tonight, he had already fell asleep. "He showed up about a year or two ago."

"I want a pet polar bear, there so cute!" Alfred said. "It's probably to hot where I live though."

"It's pretty warm for him here already. It's why he sleeps so much." Canada explained. He glanced over to the clock seeing how late it was getting. He didn't really want his family to leave yet. France followed his eyes realizing the time.

"Oh, it's getting late." The Frenchman said sadly. "We should probably get going."

"Oh man ya." Alfred grumbled looking at the clock. The three blonds seemed to share the same sentiment. They stood up from the table, Prussia kept the cub in his arms leading them to the door. "Hopefully we'll see you at the next meeting Mattie." He said smiling brightly pulling his brother in for a hug.

"You're welcome to come and visit anytime." Matthew said as they pulled apart.

"Same bro!" America said France nodded in agreement. He turned to Prussia wiggling his finger at him. "You be good to my brother." He warned. Gilbert smiled innocently.

Francis pulled him in for a hug. "Je t'aime fils. J'ai hâte de mieux vous connaître." He said patting him lightly on the back.

"Je t'aime aussi Papa." The Canadian said with a smile. America and France said their goodbyes and stepped back starting to walk to their car.

"Bye guys." Prussia waved seeing the pair go. He turned to Matthew seeing a smile lingering on his face. "See Birdie, nothing to be nervous about."

"Yeah." The blond sighed as they stepped back inside closing the door. Kumajirou stirred in the Prussians arms and he set him down. The cub toddled off and Gilbird flew from Canada's hair to perch in the cubs. "I love you Gil." Canada said kissing the albino's forehead.

"I love jou too, Matthew. More than anything." Gilbert said leaning into his touch. He wrapped his arms around the Canadians waist and pulled him down for a kiss. Prussia broke into a yawn mid kiss. "Maybe it's time for us to go to bed."

Matthew nodded sweeping the albino off his feet carrying him bridal style to bed. Prussia laughed and kissed his jaw as he was carried. The blond set him down on the bed and laid down next to him. The pair curled up together, Canada's head on Prussia's chest listening to his heart beat to fall asleep. It didn't take long before Gilbert was peacefully snoring away.

The Canadians mind wandered over the events of the night. He was so happy to finally meet his family again and was considering going to the meetings with Prussia. He knew it would be a big step; being around so many people. Matthew knew he had a lot to work on. It was only a matter of time before the feelings of nervousness and worry would go away. He hoped that one day in the future he'd be able to quit being a mercenary and live like the other nations. With Gilbert and his families support, Canada was sure he could.

**AN: Done! Might do a sequel in the future with him going to the meetings and other stuffs. Have to see!**

**Finished writing on June 8th, 2018**

**Finished editing on June 10th, 2018**

 

**I will no longer be posting or updating here once Black Blade and Ignited are finished. Check out the links in my profile to find me on other sites.**


End file.
